our story
by dawicca
Summary: This is yet another self insert into doki doki literature club. i know. i know. everyones doing it. I know this one is different though, because i didn't see anyone that did theirs how i wanted it to be done. so im making this one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:sorry about the short chapter guys, this game inspired me a lot and DDLC left me no other choice but to try out fanfic.

All characters as well as doki doki literature club are owned by team salvato

I don't understand why it matters so much. Why do i feel like i have to make these girls happy? I just finished my fifth play-through of ddlc. I watched Sayori hang. I watched Natsuki break her neck. I watched Yuri stab herself to death. I've seen it five times now.

In the end i do love Monika. She destroyed an entire world for me. I do not have the ability to turn down a love so genuine. I have to find a way to save all of them though. I check the wiki for possible endings. Nothing new. The evil sayori ending. The good ending. The monika forever ending. I'm starting to get a headache. This simple visual novel that i downloaded on a whim because there has been a storm outside all week. This game has consumed my thoughts. When i'm not daydreaming about Monika, i'm trying to think of any choices that i haven't made in the game yet.

I sit and stare at the screen. Just Monika. I think i'll let her stay there this time. There is obviously no way to save everyone. She is my favorite anyway. Just Monika. I've already seen all of her dialogue five times over in my other play-throughs, so i sit and listen to her. By the time she got to her story about Yuri, it was getting late. I check the time on my computer and its half past six. Not even close to time for me to head to bed, but definitely time for dinner. I head to the kitchen and heat up some leftover chicken strips and fries from yesterday. Not much, but it'll do.

I was having my dinner, when i heard something loud and saw a bright flash. It sounded like lightning. I head towards where it sounded like it came from. My room. My computer tower is smoking, but that isn't what i notice first. Monika isn't sitting at her desk. I run to my computer to see what happened to Monika, but the second i touch the screen i hear static and then everything is gone.

All i hear is loud static and i see numbers and letters everywhere in every direction. I have a splitting headache.

"Where am I?" i ask, but it doesn't matter, because i cant even hear my own words. Those green numbers and letters are all i see for what feels like ages and then it feels like i hit the ground and i'm gone again.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I hear my alarm going off and i roll to the edge of my bed."it's Sunday" i groan. As i reached for the alarm clock something occurred to me. I don't own an alarm clock. I use my phone for that. That is also not my night stand...where did i fall asleep? I smack the alarm clock anyway, because it is annoying. I sit up and realize that this room is definitely not my room. It is a very nice room, but is certainly not mine. It looks familiar though...i'm just not sure why yet. I get up cautiously and find that i am wear my clothes from yesterday. I don't sleep in my clothes. I look around the room looking for clues as to where i am and how i got here. The room is honestly pretty sparse. One modern black night stand, one closet, one queen bed, one desk, and one night stand doesn't have anything in it but a few manga. They look interesting, but not like any manga i have ever heard of before. I check the desk, but there is nothing on it and it has no drawers. I lastly check the closet. There is a few white t shirts a few pairs of blue jeans and two sets of formal attire. Brown blazer, rust vest, white button up, and a pair of blue slacks. It was then that it struck me exactly what happened last night. I felt the house shake and saw a bright flash of light and went to check my computer. Monika wasn't at her desk. I touched the monitor. That is the last thing i remember of last night. I remember where i know this room from. This is the very same room from the Yuri CG in DDLC. The room of the MC. I bolted downstairs and sure enough the kitchen was the same one from when natsuki came to the MC's house in DDLC. THIS CAN'T BE REAL. I walk outside and sure enough. There isn't anyone out here. The grass is green. The wind is blowing. I can see Sayori's house. This is definitely not a prank.

I don't know if i am dreaming or if i am dead or if there is a benevolent god who sent me here, but i know exactly what i am going to do as long as i have this chance. I went back inside and with a pencil and some paper i found in a drawer in my room i began to hatch my plan to try and save this world.


	2. Chapter 2

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I hate alarm clocks. I don't really want to get out of bed, however there is a good reason for me to get out of bed. Today is Monday and for the first time in a long time i cannot even begin to explain how excited i am to start this day. I look over at the clock to see that the display reads 6:05. Time flies when you're thinking about something. I get out of bed and walk over to the closet and grab my uniform. I shower, get dressed, and have a pack of pop tarts. Oddly enough the kitchen is pretty well stocked. I head out into the cool morning atmosphere. The sun is still low. The morning dew is still on the grass. I don't know why it surprised me, knowing about it in advanced, but i still jumped a little bit when i heard Sayori calling out after me. She's cuter out here than she was in the game. Maybe it's just me being happy to see her in person for the first time. "Wait up, ryals!", she managed to wheeze out before catching her breath.

"Good Morning, Sayori, running late again?" i say already knowing the answer.

"Maybe" she replied sheepishly while touching her fingers together.

"Well, that's okay. I have good news for you anyway."She looked over at me with those big blue eyes and said

"what's that?" I laughed and started walking towards the school,

"i bet i'll tell you before we get there if you come on."She made a face at me and started walking,

"meanie!" she said as i kept chuckling. We walked on like that for a while and by the time we got to the front gate i decided that she had had enough and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"sayori, do you really want to know that badly?" i tease.

"Yesssssss", she shouted. Yep, she's had enough. I leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Sayori, i have determined that i want to join the literature club." she immediately produced a smile that looked like it had to hurt. Beaming at me she said,

"we're gonna have so much fun!". After that we split off to our classes. These were literally the easiest classes i have ever seen. It makes sense because this is a game and i don't exactly thing team salvato was very concerned with making sure their classes were enriching. I had math that i would guess was around the level of grade 6? I had a gym class. I had a shop class. Thats it, actually. I only had three classes. It was great. After my last class, i left the room to find sayori, because i have literally no idea where the literature club is. She almost ran me over on my way out of the classroom. I guess she was coming to the room to escort me to the club anyway.

"Hi ryals, i didn't think you would be so eager to get to the club room." she said blushing.

"I promised you i would be there didn't i, sayori?" I ask and her blush turns a deeper red on her face and she says,

"you really do care, ryals. Well let's get to the club." She really is adorable, why didn't i play her route the first time around? We head up to the third floor of the school. It's just as empty as it was in the game. Sayori rushed in the door ahead of me and introduced me to the girls before i had a chance to say anything,

"This is the new member i said i would bring today, his name is ryals."Immediately i hear natsuki, true to her nature, say,

"seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." i am a little hurt, but she's too tiny and cute to be mad at, so i wait for sayori to introduce us so i don't creepily know her name already.

"This is natsuki, always full of energy" and here's my opening,

"That's okay, but do you know if monika is okay with manga?" her eyes widen a bit and she blushes then she looks away,

"she will let you read it here, but she will give you crap about it." Monika standing a few feet away, not really listening to the conversation nodded as she watched every move i made.

"Good to see you again ryals, it's been a while, hasn't it?" monika said as all the other girls looked confused. Sayori was the first to ask,

"do you two know each other already?" Monika went ahead and told her about the class that we had last year. Even from here those big emerald eyes are the most beautiful things i've ever seen. There will be time to worry about that after the club. If i am going to do this right, i need to pay attention to everybody, so no one gets jealous. That means that i need to pay attention to the tall shy beauty that i haven't addressed yet, but before i could say anything she looked up and said,

" We are glad to have you, Sayori always has wonderful things to say about you." she timidly stated. Well i didn't expect her to speak first but,

"I hear wonderful things about this club all the time from Sayori as well, what's your name there miss?" she blushes and says,

"My name is Yuri, it's wonderful to meet you, ryals." and shes just as eloquent and graceful as i remember,

"You look nervous Yuri, what's that all about?" she then turned red and started playing with her hair,

"oh, i'm fine, don't worry about me" that was the last thing i heard from her today as she retreated back to the book she had been reading when i walked in. Just then i suppose sayori was starting to feel like the club meeting was getting awkward, so she says,

"i'll go get the cupcakes!". Natsuki, as expected, loudly objected saying,

"they're my cupcakes, i'll go get them!" and just like in the game, we had natsuki's magical cupcakes and Yuri's wonderful oolong tea. I had to mention how great they were or it wouldn't be right to eat them,

"natsuki, thanks for these cupcakes, they are the best i have ever had." she turned pink and huffed at me,

"Thanks, but it isn't like i made them for you or anything!" since i already know how this argument ends i don't go on with it and go ahead and thank yuri,

"thanks for the tea yuri, it pairs with these cupcakes a lot better than i would think that it should." She puts on a cute little smile and says,

"thank you ryals, i take a great deal of pride in my tea." The whole time we sit and eat these cupcakes it looks like monika has been eyeing me. I have a feeling i know why. I look at the clock and then look at her, it's almost time for the club to dismiss. She stands up and says,

"Alright everybody, it's almost time to go, but before we leave i want to announce that i have a new project in mind for us all. We are going to start writing poems every night and bringing them in to share the next day. The first day that we share is tomorrow, so good luck tonight everyone. I know that some of us might not be excited to do something like that, but i think it will help us all grow together as a group.

"Natsuki and Yuri were both about to object when they got cut short by sayori,

"that sounds like a great idea monika! I can't wait for tomorrow to read everyone's poems!" that was enough to stop sayori from arguing, but natsuki pressed on,

"You guys are gonna think my poems are stupid!" she shouted and this earned a grin from monika as she said,

"we are all going to do it, because it will give us all a deeper understanding of literature as well as the people that we spend our club time with. That is final." she said with a look on her face that had grown stern.

"Fine!" natsuki huffed, realizing she wasn't getting out of this.

"Alright everybody, club time is over for the day! You can all leave."

"Except our new member"she declared.

Well….i expected as much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryals?", i couldn't quite place the expression on her face. She looked confused and sad but at the same time she looked like she was about to cry.

"Is that really you?" i looked at her and smiled, because there isn't any point in hiding anything from her, she might be my most powerful ally here. I would have to talk to her about this even if i was one of the fans who hates her.

"How did you guess?" i say with half a smile. I don't know why i might have expected anything different, but she ran up and wrapped her arms around me. It was probably all of her pent up emotions at the time but i'm pretty sure she was trying to crush me. It was nice though. "Monika." i grunted.

"I really am enjoying this so i hate to kill the moment, but you're squishing me." she reluctantly loosens up a lot and starts gazing at me with love in those big green eyes. She probably shouldn't love someone she just met, but i love her too much to care.

"Monika. We will talk, but we should do it elsewhere just incase one of the girls decides they forgot something here." she smiles and nods,

"ryals, i've waited so long for this chance. Everytime that yuki and sayori killed themselves. Everytime that natsuki broke her neck. The thought of you is the only thing that kept me going. And now youre here." i had to cut her off. I put my finger over her lips.

"We have to get out of here. We can go now, but we can not have this talk here." she nodded knowingly and put on that winning smile.

"Let's go then"

We walked to my house together. Enough time had passed, that i know sayori is already home, so we probably don't have to worry about running into her on the way to my house. There it stands, just like i left it this morning. We walk in the gate and i open the door. I didn't lock it this morning. Doesn't seem like there's a reason to lock the house up around here. We head into the house and i start to tell monika we should talk in the living room when something hits me from behind with great force. It wasn't until i realized i landed on the couch with monika wrapped around me that i realized what had happened.

"Monika? Did you tackle me?" she giggled as she leaned down over my face and her long soft locks of chestnut hair fell around my face. At this point all i can see is her face and all i smell is the breathtaking scent of monika. I can't quite place the scent. It reminds me of cinnamon, but there's something extra making it better. She finally responds to my question as she lovingly gazes down at me.

"When you put it that way it sounds bad, i feel like it was more of a cuddle than a tackle." as far as cuddles go that was a bit aggressive, but i can't say that it hurt so i guess i'll let her have that. "I am just as interested in what you are planning to do right now as you are, but we really do need to discuss how to break the game script first. I would kind of like for none of the girls to die this time around." a sad expression came over her face as i picked her up off my lap and sat her a few inches away from me on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" she asked with grief in those emerald orbs.

"We need to figure out how to stop the other club members from dying. You modified them before, so if you already have me, then you won't modify their files and they should be okay, right?" she chuckled,

"i wish that were true, but i have tried that before. Without my intervention, their files modify themselves. Sayori always hangs herself because she thinks she has lost you somehow. Yuri will always suffer from an emotional overload after she confesses to you, whether you return her affections or not. Natsuki will always run home to her father when she finds yuri's corpse and be the victim of her father's rage, at which point he breaks her neck while beating her." i'm awestruck by everything she just said but most of all,

"did you say natsuki's father kills her?" she looks over and nods.

"Yeah...that's what it means in the game in act two when her neck snaps and she runs at you. It's foreshadowing that her father is going to break her neck." she says almost at a whisper now as she starts crying. I want to comfort her but i have one more question.

"Have you tried physically intervening with their events by force?" she shakes her head.

" i haven't tried that. After the game edited their files on it's own i just assumed that i couldn't stop it." that is a fair idea. With their files broken even if i can stop their events, they might just try to kill themselves later.

"This time i think we can stop it together. This time we will stop it with force and planning. We will sort out exactly how we do that later." she crawled into my lap again and this time i let her stay. She really is hard to say no to. She is probably the cutest girl i have ever seen in my life. She buries her face in my chest and i stroke her hair with my right hand and hold her with my left while she silently weeps into my shirt. What did i do deserve a chance with this perfect girl. After a while she stops and she looks up to me. Even after crying her heart out for an hour, she is the best looking girl ive ever seen.

"Are you gonna be alright now monika?" she smiled and she nodded.

"Can we just stay like this for a while please?" she looked at me with those eyes and i couldn't tell her no.

"we can stay like this for as long as you need." we sat there and held each other for a while longer. I guess we fell asleep. Or at least i did, because next time i woke up i was laying on the couch and monika was laying on top of me with a leg on either side of me, her head on my chest. I run my hands down her to make sure that she and everything else i've seen in the past two days is real. Yep… she is as soft and warm as flesh and blood should be. I look at the window and it's dark outside. I want to surprise her with dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

I examine my situation with the goal of escaping from under her in mind, but the more i look the more i hope she is a heavy sleeper, because she is straddling me and lying on my chest. Her arms aren't wrapped around my torso so i think if i can lift her left leg i can slide out from under her.

"Please don't wake up."

i whisper more to myself than anyone. I try to push her leg back into a straight position and she doesn't resist but she groans a little. Okay. progress. I think from here if i lift her ever so gently...and slide off the couch. FREEDOM. Forget the fact that i fell on the floor in the process. She is still tranquil and resting.

I slip off to the kitchen and check the fridge to see what i have. Oddly enough, exactly everything i need for fettuccine alfredo. Vegetarian and wholesome. I have no idea how i am going to adjust to her diet, but she is worth it. I break a big pot of water and start it boiling while i dim all the lights in the house aside from the kitchen light so i don't fall and die while cooking. While the water is heating for the pasta, i start mixing the butter and cream, as soon as that is done i turn off the stove but leave it there to keep warm.

The water is boiling now so i put the pasta in and go and light candles all over the house. I wish i had my old cd player and my mood music mix track. The pasta should be done now so i go and check. It is perfect.

. I drain it and mix it with the alfredo sauce and this looks like the best fettuccine alfredo i have made in a while. Or maybe im just hungry. In any case, i am pretty sure i have panicked footsteps in the living room, so i cut off all the appliances and get out the plates and forks for the pasta and set the bar for us. I light two candles on the bar and turn dim the lights.

"Perfect. Now i know she probably thinks i have disappeared forever so i think i will go find her and bring her in here before she breaks down the door anyway searching for me." i head into the living room in time to see her looking around with a look in her eyes that terror wasn't quite enough to describe. Sorrow, terror, fear, abandonment. She was starting to sob, but she was okay again the moment i spoke up.

"Monika, im not gooooooo" i got cut short by another tackle from monika. This time there was no soft couch behind me, but i can't blame her this time. She did think i had disappeared from right under her to never be seen again.

She was giving me a kiss. It was very forceful. It hurt for a minute before i started kissing her back. I felt her tears on my face and i knew my suspicions were confirmed. She calmed down after a few minutes.

"I thought you were gone. Why would you sneak away like that?" she sounded betrayed.

"I woke up and saw it was dark out. So i made dinner to surprise you when you woke up." it was then that she looked around and realized the candles and the fact that the house was dimly lit. I don't know hot the idea of me being gone had overshadowed the entire environment she found herself in so severely, but i could say it must mean that my presence means a lot more to her than where she is.

Now, blinking the last of the tears from her eyes, she asks like it means the world to her,

"you made me a romantic dinner?" i smile and nod to her. She looks around at the atmosphere and says,

"you did this all for me?" and she smiles and lets a few joyful tears flow as she gazes at me with those green eyes. She then gets up and lets me up.

"Let's do get something to eat, monika." we head into the kitchen and she sits down at the bar and i sit down on the other side, so i can watch her.I found a wine cellar downstairs. Weird stuff to find in a house only occupied by one high school student, but im okay with it. I spoon some pasta onto her plate and pour her a glass of blackberry wine i found in the cellar.

I know it isn't a great pairing, but i think it's something she will like anyway. I haven't ever met anyone who didn't like blackberry wine. She gave it a weird look and said,

"i'm a minor. I shouldn't have that." i looked over at her and laughed.

"We are in a graphic novel monika. I don't think anyone is going to stop us from having some innocent fun." she smiles and blushes, then says,

"to our love then, ryals" she has a sip and seems to enjoy it. I have some and it really is good. Better than i expected, even.

"As much as i love to sit here and gaze at you in candle light, we better eat." she nodded vigorously and said,

"good, since you entered the game, i have been having to eat. I am having trouble adjusting to eating out of necessity." she takes a bite out of the fettucini alfredo and says,

"oh my god, that is soooooo goood. The other thing about having to eat now, i don't know why, but food tastes so much better now. It kind of reminds me of the concept of a blind man seeing for the first time."

I smile at that idea and it sounds nice. It also sounds like i have to make sure i don't make anything bad, because it will be the first bad meal she has ever had. She is honestly a little ravenous. I don't mind. I think it's cute. At least she is enjoying the food.

"Is it still hot? I was concerned that after our moment in the living room it might be cold." she shakes her head.

"It's fantastic. I can't believe you remembered that i'm a vegetarian. I fall more in love with you every time you think of something like that." i loved the idea of monika already, but now i am getting to fall in love with monika, herself. I feel so lucky. That is why i can't let her watch her world destroy itself again. I am here to save her and everything she loves. After a while of me watching her she finishes her dinner.

I look to see how much is left in the pot and i think that looks like just enough for us to take lunch to school tomorrow, so i pack up our lunches for tomorrow and monika washes the dishes. I finished packing lunch before she finished dishes, so i walked up behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"I am gonna stand right here until those dishes are done and then we get to blow out the candles and i guess ill take the couch and you can have my bed." she finished dishes and drained the sink, then turned around in my arms and asked me,

"do you think youre getting away without cuddling me tonight?" as she laughed.

"I guess youre scared ill be gone if you let me out of your sight huh?" she nods as she wraps her arms around me tightly and takes a kiss.

"Alright. Lets head up to bed then." we head upstairs and she goes to the master bathroom off of my room.

"Do you shower in the mornings or at night?" i ask and she responds with,

"can't we just shower together?" she says with an adorable pout on her face. I prefer morning showers, but...can i turn that down? What a little flirt.

"Not yet monika, and definitely not tonight. I am tired.

"I understand my love, i am going to take a shower now and then change into my pajamas." i change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. She comes out of the bathroom a little while later and i rolled over to look. She was wearing one of my baggy old white t-shirts and a pair of cute white undies.

She crawled into bed next to me and immediately wrapped her arms and one of her legs around me and put her head against my chest. If the room was a little warmer i might not have been okay with this, but she is warm and soft and too cute to say no too, so i enjoy it.

As i fall asleep,the last thing that i think is that i could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

ergh. why am i awake? I feel soft appendages wrapped around . Arm. leg. Hmmm. monika is a pretty stationary sleeper. In any case, i look down and see a big bundle of chestnut brown hair against my chest. She has me a bit more wrapped up than she did yesterday before dinner. I don't even want to escape and do anything this time. I just want to see what time it is on the clock.

Well...as cute as she is i don't want to move enough to wake her up, so i guess i will lie here and look at how beautiful she is until she wakes up or the alarm goes off. It's dark in here. She really is beautiful though. I never had the opportunity to just lie in bed and look at such a beautiful girl, knowing she loves me.

She is perfect. Flawless, slightly tanned skin, her generous, well shaped breasts. Hips that are clearly visible, but certainly not excessive. While i do understand all the obsession with Yuri's voluptuous figure, I don't think that monika has anything to worry about.

When you consider it, they are more similar than they seem at first glance. I try not to think too much into it, but the similarities are there. With that thought, i feel monika tense up. I wonder what that's about. She raises her head from my chest and slowly opens her eyes.

"Good morning ryals. How long have you been awake?" she asked sweetly.

"It's been a while, but you were so cute, i didn't want to wake you up." she smiled. I hate to kill the moment, but,

"since you're awake now, i'm gonna make coffee and then take a shower, okay?" she nodded dreamily. I head downstairs in the dark, because i am absolutely not ready for light yet. When i get to the kitchen i set up the coffee pot. I remember in act 3 she seemed to miss coffee. This is going to be the first time she actually tastes coffee so i guess i better make it count.

I turn on the light, because i am not familiar enough with this kitchen to work in here in the dark. I dig in the cupboard for the good coffee for a few minutes until i find it. Folgers black silk. This is me putting my best foot forward.

"If she doesn't like it my feelings are gonna be hurt" i sarcastically say to myself. I head upstairs to the bathroom and get a quick shower and put on my uniform. As i am buttoning my blazer, monika bursts in,

"poo. I'll get you next time." if i am reading the situation correctly, she had naughty intentions...and i am completely okay with that. Next time. I head downstairs and find monika in the kitchen holding her cup of coffee as if it were her most prized possession. She is already dressed in her uniform, complete with that cute white ribbon in her hair.

"This coffee is pretty good. What kind is it?" she asks barely more than a whisper.

"Black silk. You aren't much of a morning person are you?" she smiles and says,

"i can do anything after two cups of good coffee." i laugh.

"That's okay. I'm not much of a morning person either, the trick for me though is the hot shower. I don't really have to have the coffee, but i know you like coffee. Tea is more my preference." she looks up a little worried. If i had to guess i would say she is worried about losing me to yuri.

"Not hot tea. Cold pekoe leaf tea is my preference." she smiles, now at ease, and looks back down to her coffee.

I forgot to look at the clock when i got up earlier, so i check now. It's just now 6:00. We did wake up pretty early.

"Monika, you tensed up right before you woke up. Did you have a bad dream?" she blushed a bit and smiled.

"I dreamed that you disappeared back to your reality while i slept. I tensed up because i was checking to make sure you were still there." she looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes,

"i don't know what i would have done if you disappeared." i put her coffee cup down and looked straight into her soul and took her hands in mine at that moment and told her

"i don't know what i would have done if i woke up and you were gone either. I promise, that i will never leave your side of my own accord." she was gazing into my eyes as well, by this point and said that,

"I won't ever leave your side either, until the day that i die" it was at that point i gave her a kiss that she happily returned passionately. Our tongues did that age-old dance for a few minutes until she broke it. She looked at me and said,

"i know that we would both love to keep going and make a day out of it, but look at the time." already 7:00. 10 minute walk to school. School starts at 8. Need to leave by 7:45.

"Do you want breakfast, monika?" she smiles and says,

"that's really thoughtful ryals, but i don't really eat breakfast." i put my fist up in the air and say, "thank god. I don't eat breakfast either. Too early to be hungry." She is looking at me expectantly.

"If neither of us intends on making breakfast and it is currently 7:02, we have some time before we need to head off to school. What do you want to do?" well. 45 minutes. Sounds like enough time to watch some anime.

"Wanna watch anime until we need to go?" she nods and i get a piece of the couch and she leans into me with her arm wrapped around mine, like i was gonna dissolve if she didn't. I won't complain because it is comforting though. We get through one episode and it's time to go.

"I'll be right back, monika." she looks at me with huge puppy eyes and says,

"where are you going?" I laugh

" i'm gonna go get sayori and the three of us are gonna walk to school together." she looked at me as if i had lost my mind.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" I look her dead in her gorgeous emerald pools and i said, "you said you tried all the good ideas. It's time to try the crazy ideas." she nodded.

"You might be onto something. What are you gonna try, ryals?" i smile,

"i might not be able to do as much in this world as you, but i like to think i have a few tricks up my sleeve." the truth is that i plan one of two outcomes. Seeing her with monika will either catch the script off-guard and break her suicide event by attempting to trigger it early...or sayori will be visibly heart-broken and not leave her house, claiming she is sick.

Then i will know that i need to hang around and wait for her suicide event so i can stop it the hard way. I thought this out as i made the short walk next door to sayori's house. I knock on the door and i hear someone run down the stairs and come to the door. Sayori looks a little tired, but not far into her depression arc yet.

"Morning ryals, what are you doing here?" i smile and pull her out the door and she hastily pulls the door closed behind her. I tell her,

"it's time to go to school, sayori. We need to get back to my house and grab monika and then we can start for school and we should make it right on time." she looks confused.

"Monika is at your house?" i knew she would want to know.

"Yep, she held me after the club yesterday to flirt. I thought that was a little assertive of her, but i can't complain. It worked anyway. So she stayed over last night." sayori crossed her arms and asked,

"why are you telling me this ryals?" I give her a puzzled look,

"because you're my best friend sayori. Who else could i possibly tell?" she blushes and says

"well, i am glad you trust me enough to tell me about your love life." well that's a good sign. Seems like i might have broken the event. Better watch her pretty close for the rest of the day just to be safe. We head over to my house and grab monika. She runs over to me and i hold her hand for about half the walk to school, but my hands get sweaty, so i let go after a few minutes.

I walk the whole way between monika and sayori.

Sayori is looking over at us and smiling every now and then. I guess i broke her depression. We arrive at the school after a while and made perfect time. We all split at the main door and headed to our classes. Nothing noteworthy in classes, as usual. Well...there was one thing. A few times throughout the day actually i thought i heard crackling. Like if you have a bad audio connection with a speaker.

In any case, it's probably nothing. As i ascend the stairs to the third floor club room i wonder what kind of state sayori is in. hopefully my idea was right. Hopefully she is free of her amplified depression. I can't change the fact that her personality at its core is bittersweet, but hopefully she doesn't try to kill herself again. I almost cry every time i remember. She is my friend. There's the club room. Here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I open the door and see just about exactly what I expected. Monika is waiting at the teacher's desk, talking to sayori. Yuri is sitting at a desk, reading the portrait of markov. Natsuki is sitting on the floor in the back corner of the room, next to the closet, reading a manga. That seems right. When I walk into the room, Monika and sayori looked over at me and smiled,

"hi ryals!" they say in unison, which caused Yuri and natsuki to look up at me. Yuri smiled. Natsuki furrowed her brow. Yep. business as usual. I am not going to start working with Yuri or natsuki yet, because I am not sure that sayori has been properly handled yet. I walk over to sayori and ask,

"how was your day in class, sayori?" she lit up and said,

"Today was great! We got to make chocolate muffins today in home ec." she beamed at me and asked,

"how was your day ryals?" I would like to answer, but to be honest nothing interesting happened.

"Well, if I had to say something about today, I would say that it was uneventful." she looked less than satisfied with my answer, but did not press for more details.

"Did you at least write a good poem, for us?" uh oh...between Monika and saving the world, I forgot to write a poem.

"Absolutely, however, I forgot it in my locker. Thanks for reminding me. I am going to go get it." she shook her head and smiled.

"We really do look after each other better than we look after ourselves." she yelled as I ran out of the room. I ran down to the library and quickly stole an anonymous poem that I liked from a book. I head back upstairs calmly, knowing I have what I need now. By the time I get back, I see everyone talking to each other and ask Monika,

"is it time to share already?" she nodded and whispered,

"I know you couldn't have possibly wrote a poem last night, so what are you going to do?" I triumphantly produce the poem I borrowed.

"I borrowed one." she smiled and shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. At least you have something to share. Let me see it.

 **Cracks**

She hid her scars from the world, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. Her heart was empty, but she didn't show. Behind her happy smile laid tired eyes, waiting for someone to ask why. Her beautiful skin turned scarred and broken. She wanted someone to notice these small cracks but no one ever did. And when she left, they all wondered why.

She cringed a bit as she read it.

"You know this could appeal to any of the girls in the club, right?" I nod.

"I picked it because I liked it. It is a good piece." she nodded, knowing that it is a good piece, however, she looked concerned that I might suffer from depression. I have had those times in my life, but not now. Now I have Monika and sayori and Yuri and natsuki. Beyond the fact that I have them now, I also have a purpose that I am sure of now. My purpose is to fix this world. She looks at me and says,

"we are going to talk about this later." I nod and smile, then she yells, "switch." and I go to sayori next. She reads the poem carefully and when she is finished reading it she says,

"I really like this poem, ryals." then she looks at it again and a look of realization crosses her face.

"Is this how you feel ryals?" I smile and shake my head.

"I tried to put myself into a friend's shoes for that poem." she looks uncomfortable and says, "who?" then I hear Monika yell,

"switch!" and I smile at sayori and go to Yuri. "she reads over my poem pretty quickly and says, "I like your writing style. How long have you been writing for?" I smile.

"That is my first attempt." she looks at me then back at my poem. "Really?" I nod and she nods back.

"Not bad at all. I think if you keep this up, you will become very good at this very quickly." I smile and I thank her.

"I could be wrong, but your poem seems like you're watching everyone like you disappear from the world and get replaced with something new and supposedly better." she nods. "That is one way to look at it." she lets a small smile show. At that moment, Monika yells,

"switch." I head over to natsuki and she reads the poem and she says, "well...it isn't bad. Not exactly my taste, but at least it doesn't have frilly words like Yuri's poems." she smiles a little and quickly puts her smile away. She hands me my poem back and was about to say something, when Monika called out,

"alright everybody, that's all we will do with poems for today. You can go back to your independent novels if you want." I head over to Monika who isn't really doing anything and ask her how she thinks sayori is doing. She says that,

"sayori hasn't been uncharacteristically sad today. I haven't noticed anything odd. As far as I am concerned, I think she is probably going to be fine. I would say tomorrow you can start on Yuri or natsuki." she said with a big smile and a triumphant glint in those emerald pools. I look at the clock and ask her,

"how much time do we have until we dismiss?" she looks up and says, "ohhhhh, about twenty minutes." I nod and say,

"I think I am going to go try to get Yuri's number." she gives me a crazy look. "That could literally make her kill herself here on the spot." I shake my head.

"That might happen in front of the MC, however I am not the MC and I can stop her from doing that. Mark my words. I will not allow her to kill herself. If I can't keep her from doing it with words, then I can disarm her."

Monika nods, but does not drop her nervous expression. I head over to Yuri's desk and grab the desk in front of her and turn it around and butt it up against her desk so as to make a tiny table. She looks up, clearly confused and a bit flustered, as when she makes eye contact, she looks away and plays with her hair with a pretty strong blush on her fair face.

"Hi there Yuri. Whatcha doin?" she manages to stutter out, "I uh I I'm reading my novel. A-and you?" I smile and realize I better talk fast, before she shuts down. "I was just wondering if I could get your cell number, Yuri?" at which point, she gets even more red and asks,

"w-what could you want that for?" I smile and look her dead in the eyes. "I would like to be able to keep in contact with you outside of school." and she looks at me now, still playing with her hair with such a strong blush that it has crawled down her neck and into her shirt.

"I guess that sounds reasonable, I just don't see this situation very often." She writes down her number and I take it and immediately text it. I hear her vibrate and I put the number into my contact list, which is pretty sparse.

The only one who is there is sayori and now Yuri. I smile at Yuri and put the desk back and walk away. As soon as I am gone, she lets out a sigh and smiles, despite being a shade of pink that doesn't look safe and relaxes.

I just realized something. She I loaned her the pen to write her number. And I didn't get it back. Hmmm. well. I can't have that pen back ever again now, because Monika will get mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Great. Monika dismisses us and sayori runs up to me.

"Can walk home together ryals? We didn't get to yesterday." I look over to Monika and she nods.

"Let's go then, sayori. We haven't walked home together all year." we head down to the front gate and I ask sayori, "are you okay with me and Monika?" she looks over and says, "well. I think she is a good catch. She is a great person. Sweet. Fun. smart. She's pretty cute too." I looked over at sayori in shock,

"did you just call Monika cute?" she looks down and smiled. "Yeah. she does cute things. I like being around her, so I can't very well disapprove of you being around her, can I? Anyway, she only has one real issue, that I have noticed." I am kind of curious, "what is that?" she looks down,

"I'm not sure I should say." I poke her. And she smiles, but doesn't say. She leaves me no choice. I start tickling her. She yelps and squeals and laughs and wiggles like you wouldn't believe a girl as small as her could.

"okay! Okay! Eeeep! Just quit it! You meanie!" I quit tickling her and she stops for a minute still chuckling to catch her breathe. To be honest I need a breath too she put up a good fight. "Alright. Monika can be pretty possessive. That's it. Otherwise, she is a trophy. Beautiful long hair. Ambition. Perfect body. I'm happy for you. Even if you're a meanie." that all sounds about right. I would consider destroying the world to have me to herself qualifies is being possessive. "Alright. Thanks for the warning sayori." she smiles and nods.

"Let's get home, before you find another reason to tickle me." we walk home and talk about random things. The weather. Yuri. Monika. Natsuki. How long we have been friends. Dinner. Normal stuff. Here we are at her house.

"Have a nice evenin, sayori." she smiles and heads in.

"she really is about as sweet as candy." I head over to my house humming to the toon of an old song called _Mr. Shorty._ When I open the door, I see something I can honestly say I didn't quite expect. Monika was in the kitchen, starting dinner.

"Hi honey, nice to see that you're home." she smiled and came and threw her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Due to the fact that my mind was a little fried while I rested my hands on her hips for a minute, I could not remember what I was going to say until she let me go and I say the apron she had on and now I remember.

"You don't have to cook me dinner. It isn't like we are married or anything." she laughs and says

"we never will be married. There aren't any churches in the game. However, I did promise to never leave your side and I intend to make you the best live-in girlfriend you have ever seen." I chuckle and keep watching her. It feels a bit like Christmas.

"That shouldn't be too hard. You are the most serious relationship that I have ever had." she smiled and glowed a little. Things like that seemed to make her really happy. I feel really lucky. I have in my house, the girl of my dreams who wants nothing more out of her life than to make me happy and be with me forever. It is almost too much to bear. I never thought I would be able to have anything like this.

"Monika? I love you. Are you sure you want to cook tonight?" she gazes right into my soul with those piercing emeralds.

"I don't see why not. You cooked last night. I wouldn't feel right about it unless I do at least half of the house work." she is so sweet.

"Alright. Then I'll do dishes tonight. What's for dinner?" her eyes light up.

"Vegetarian lasagna" that sounds pretty good.

"The more time I spend with you the more I fall in love with you, Monika." about an hour passes of me sitting at the bar, keeping Monika company, while the lasagna cooked and it was done. She got it out and put it on the counter. We each got a healthy serving and I have to say I was impressed. This lasagna is every bit as good as any lasagna that I have ever had. I wash up the dishes, while she packs our lunches for tomorrow.

It is 730 now. I look over at Monika and ask her,

"what do you want to do now?" she thinks for a moment and then blushes a little.

"Remember what I mentioned last night?" I think for a moment and I can only think of one thing she said last night that would make her blush to think about it, but I am going to play it safe and make sure she is thinking about the same thing that I am.

"What did you mention last night, Monika?" she blushed a bit more and she says,

"I asked why we couldn't shower together." I smile

"I see. Well. tonight, I don't think I can think of a reason we can't. It is a pretty big shower. Are you sure, that is what you want to do?" she looks into my eyes with a look that I haven't ever seen before, but I know exactly what it is. That is a look of pure lust. I put my hands on her hips and pull her close and give her a red-hot kiss I feel her press as close into me as she can and our tongues are engaged in a heated fight.

Her breathing quickens and I can feel her getting hotter under my hands. She pulls away and runs upstairs. God knows what I will find up in that room when I go up there.

I know she's going to try for everything, but we won't do anything more tonight, than taking a shower. I head up to the bedroom and there she is lying on the bed already down to nothing but her button up shirt little black panties.

Under normal circumstances I would say that is have outstanding will power, but

"wow." she smiles and puts up her finger and indicates that she wants me to come over there. I might just need that shower after she is done with me if i let her have her way. God. What is a man to do?


	8. Chapter 8

As she sits there in her white button up and black panties, i feel doubts forming in my mind. I came up here with the intention of shutting her down in the shower, but looking at her flawless ivory skin. Those long legs and perfectly molded thighs. She is on her hands and knees now crawling towards the edge of the bed nearest the door. That look in those emerald pools is the look of a predator. I think i may have become the prey. When she reaches the edge of the bed, she beckons me again. I know i promised myself to wait for a while, but i can't do it. She is too perfect.

Starting to get impatient she purrs,

"come here, ryals. I probably won't bite." i come over to the edge of the bed and immediately reach for her ribbon. She caught my hand though. "Uh uh uh. You first." i smile and feel some blood head to my face, before she smiled at me.

I thought she smiled because i blushed, but then i realized the real reason as i found out where the rest of my blood went. She grabbed me by my jacket and pulled my down on the bed and jumped on top to straddle me.

As she unbuttoned my shirt, her emeralds pierced down into me. One button. She smiled. Two smiled. Three buttons. She started to blush. Four buttons. That blush that blush turned red. I dont think that was the last button. After the fifth button, when we shifted to take my shirt off, she shifted and i felt my bulge brush against her little lace panties.

I sat up and reached for her bow again and this time she allowed it. As i look into her eyes, which seem to glow in my dim room, i see nothing but desire and anticipation as i pull one side of her red bow and lay it beside us. Now for her buttons. She is growing tired of waiting and leans down and locks our mouths together on a short and heated dance between our tongues.

She tastes so sweet. I pull away and resume my work on her buttons,now a bit quicker at my task. One button, her skin glows a pristine white. Two buttons. Wow. three buttons. A cute black lace bra that i wasn't expecting. Four buttons. I see her flawless midriff. What did i do to deserve her? Five buttons.

"You won't be needing this anymore." she smiles and pushes me back down again. And gives me a hot, hard kiss. It feels like she is trying to push my into the mattress with her tongue. It was at this point that i realized i missed something. When she is done and is starting to grind into me and lean back again, i reach around her back and pull one side of her big poofy white bow. And her curtain of chestnut hair falls down around us.

Now it's just me and her. She smiles and gazes into my eyes, then leans back again with her hair pooling on the bed behind her. Reaches around her back and lets her generous bust fall slightly into its natural position. And i do mean slightly. Perfect ivory breast. Just enough, but not too much.

She leans back down and we proceed to spend an undisclosed amount of time exploring eachothers mouths and enjoying the flavor and sensation of being this close to one another. After a few minutes of holding her hips, while she grinds against my bulge, I reach over to her bust and begin massaging one. The second i touch her ample breast, she moans into my mouth and starts grinding harder.

Since she is already grinding into me, i put my other hand to use rubbing her other nipple in small circles. And she starts to convulse after that and pulls away with urgency in her eyes. "I need you now, ryals." she flashes me a wild smile and gets off of me for just long enough to steal my pants faster than i believe i have ever gotten the off myself.

And my shoes? God, shes strong. She takes off her panties and tries to jump back on top of me, but i caught her and put her down on the bed she looks at me and squeals, "but i want to be on top!" and i catch sadness in her eyes. I, however have no intention of taking that from her. I look down on her with hungry eyes.

From her eyes so vibrant they glow to her perfect perky breasts to her skin so pale, she is nearly luminescent to her little pink lips, that now glisten with her moisture to her long slender legs, now in the air. That was when i caught her completely off guard. I intend to give her the best treatment i can offer. I have an idea. I start rubbing her tender flesh with my thumb, until i find her little clit, then i redouble my efforts on that little spot.

And when i found it her eyes widened and she started squealing and turning a darker pink than she already was. After a few minutes she started shaking. "Ryals! Please, i need you now!" i was going to finish my show, but i don't think that her virginity is going to allow my to finish the show without her cumming.

"Do you still want to be on top?" she nods vigorously and smiles, while massaging her breasts. She pushes me down on the bed and mounts me again. This time with nothing to stop us from going all the way. Monika rubs her pink lips a bit to borrow some of their lubrication and positions my considerably girth outside her tight pink entrance. I look her in the eyes with concern and say,

"if this starts to hurt you too badly, let me know, monika." she smiles and says, "this is what i want. I am doing it." she declares, having apparently already made her decision. She leans back onto my shaft, guiding me into her hole. I feel her hot lips spread to accommodate me and then i feel the the hot wet bliss of her hole meet my tip.

And for a split second, i see a bit of fear in her eyes, but it was gone quickly enough that if i didn't know better, i would assume it was never there. She then closed her eyes as i felt her little entrance push down around my head, centimeter by centimeter. Her other hand that had been on my chest was digging into me, but i was overwhelmed by the feeling of her muscles slowly wrapping around my length.

She had token the whole tip by this point and her groans of pain were lessening, but were unmistakably still there.i felt something running down the side of my shaft. A single drop of blood. Then i feel her lower herself a bit more, the pain seemed to be lessening, because this time she moved an inch at a time, her movements were about a minute apart, but i will not force her. She is sweating now and i am too, for no real reason other than my arousal.

After a few minutes of her, now fading pained moans she reached the base of my shaft and our tufts of thin hair had met. Having come to rest on my lap, she opened her eyes and looked down at my chest where there were now five small cuts. I could see she was sorry about it, so i took her hand and told her, "it's only fair. I hurt you too."

she smiled as her pink glistening face slowly leaned forward to kiss me and this one was not as more tender than the last one, but there was unmistakably the same amount of love in this kiss as the last one. She breaks the kiss and i see the tears in her eyes. I don't know if they are tears of joy or tears of pain, but she is smiling. She leans forward and moans a little. This one sounds like pleasure though. And then she leans back to my base.

And forward again. And she gets a bit faster until she is now riding me steadily and here is the love of my life right over me. With her chestnut hair falling around us. Her moans are continuous pleasure now. I don't know about the rest of the room, but here in our little pod it is hot and wet and musky and i love it.

I lick my thumb and start massaging her left breast with my left hand while rubbing her nipple in semi circles with my thumb and reach down with my right hand and start rubbing her hot little clit in semi circles. Her moans get louder and louder until i realize something. I am getting close. So i start working on her clit twice as fast to make sure we cum at the same time.

Sure enough and thank god, because i don't know how much longer i could have lasted, she shrieks out, "i'm cumming, ryals! Cum with me!" and we cum together. After we ride it out, she collapses on top of me, convulsing and breathing heavily. And i hold her and stroke her long luscious hair while we cool down.

"Hey, monika?" she looks up from my chest with her pools of emerald and stutters out, "yyes?" i smile at her. "That was my first time too." it was true. I have been close numerous times, but tonight was my first time. And she wrapped her arms around me and sighed. We laid like that for a while, but after about 20 minutes, i said,

"remember that shower you wanted? We should probably get that now." she gazed at me and nodded. She slowly leaned forward as my length slid out of her and fell. Depleted. She got up and we headed to the shower.

"Please don't fry me, monika." she giggles and turns the temp almost all the way up, which i am okay with. We tenderly clean each other of the musky, gooey, very very pleasurable mess we made together. When we were done, i stuck her in a big white t shirt and stuck myself in a big white t shirt and we nodded off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

I can't help but think that this particular alarm clock is getting really annoying at this point. Today is the third day of the literature club. I broke the script for sayori's amplified depression(i hope). I got defiled by monika last night. I got yuri's number yesterday. I think just to be safe i will invite sayori over for a sleep over the night that she is supposed to kill herself, so i can make sure she is safe. I will worry about natsuki after i deal with yuri. My plans and estimations of what i will do next, however are cut short as i feel monika stirring next to me. I look over at her and she has her arms and legs outstretched and she is grunting. I see her tummy. "Good morning, beautiful." she smiles sleepily, blushing a bit as she remembers what we did last night, "good morning, my love." the morning is short today. It is currently 6:00 we both showered before bed, so no need to shower. I head downstairs into the kitchen and setup the coffee pot. I know she will pry herself from the warm bed if she hears the coffee pot beeping. After a while of me watching the coffee pot, i hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. She is dressed now in her uniform, though she is still moving like a zombie and will continue to do so until she gets some coffee. We sit and watch eachother drink coffee for about half an hour as the sunrise peaks in and starts to illuminate the kitchen. By now it is 7:00. "I am going to go get sayori up and bring her back here. She will enjoy the interaction" monika nods, but is still too tired to willingly speak. I head down the street and enjoy the smell of the morning dew and the light breeze while i proceed up sayori's walkway. I bang on the door twice and say, "sayori? Wanna come over for coffee and friends?" i hear footsteps and then sayori opens the door. Much to my satisfaction, her uniform and hair are not immaculate, however they are not nearly as bad as the script would have them. She looks just the way she did on day 1. "Good morning, ryals!" she beamed at me. "What are you doing here so early?" i smile and say, "me and monika are having coffee and talking and i thought you might want to come over and join us." she smiles and asks, "are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble?" that sounds like something someone with low self esteem would say, but that is about the level of esteem that is natural to her. "You wouldn't be any trouble at all, monika smiled when i mentioned bringing you over." She beamed again, "well, then i guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." as we walk back to my house, sayori and i talked about how much i value her and how well she slept and she asked after a minute, "you went and talked to yuri yesterday, what was that all about?" i smile, "well, she doesn't normally let any of us into her personal life, but she is obviously and interesting and worthwhile person, so i intend on getting into her life." she nods as realization dawns on her, "so...You mean you want to be her friend?" i chuckle a bit, she really is pretty innocent for someone with mild depression. "That is exactly what i intend on doing." as we reach the door, monika is right in front of us with a cup of piping hot coffee for sayori. "How do you take it, sayori?" sayori blushes nervously, "cream and sugar?" i nod, monika is a bit of a purist about coffee, but i take mine with cream and sugar too, so i get out the cream and sugar and mix sayori's up the way i would mix mine and hand it to her, "perfect, thanks ryals." i check the clock and it is currently 7:10. We have another half hour to sit here and talk, before we have to head in to school. Sayori looks up at monika and asks, "so... are you two living together?" Monika sighs. "Well, i don't know if that is quite what i would call it. I am here a lot. I guess we are living together." she shrugs at sayori. Sayori nods knowingly, "I am glad that you make him happy. He is my best friend after all." monika smiles at sayori and say something. Throughout this entire conversation that i am watching unfold, i am expecting sayori to do something weird like start bawling or attack monika or some other major breakdown, but thankfully, she has not made any such action or even indicated that anything of the sort was coming. I am glad that she appears to be fine now, but something seems wrong about it. I look up at the clock and it is a quarter till eight now, time to go. I down my coffee and say, "time to head out ladies" and the girls put their mugs in the sink and we head to the school. The walk is predominantly silent as we approach our daily routine. It is a comfortable silence though at least. As usual, i pass through all of the classes seamlessly, though to be entirely honest, i slept through most of today because i am still exhausted from last night. I have the wonderful mission of attempting to tame yuri today or at least getting closer to her. Can i do it? Almost certainly. Am i still going to end up having to forcibly stop her from stabbing herself to death later on? Probably. I am not really sure how to prevent that. Aside from maybe breaking into her house and stealing her collection? Women are complicated. Final bell just rang. To the club room! I head up the seemingly endless stairs to the third floor of the school and when i reach the club room, i find that the occupancy of the room is currently just yuri at her desk reading the portrait of markov. Perfect. "Hi there, yuri."

 **Author's note:I always make the chapter at least a thousand words, but i have noticed that these chapters feel a bit short from a readers perspective. Would you guys like it if i made the chapters longer? like 1500-2000 or 2000-3000?**


	10. Chapter 10

She looked up at me and smiled, then as soon as she realized she had smiled, she blushed. It was funny to watch, really.

"Good afternoon, ryals." she said, barely more than a whisper. I figured out how I am going to do this earlier. I have to get into her house and stumble across her collection.

"I was just wondering about your collection." her eyes got very wide and she turned very very pink, "what do you mean?" she managed to stutter out.

"Well, the rest of the club says that you are very well versed in literature, so I imagine that you must have a pretty substantial collection of books at home." she then smiles and nods

"yes, you would be correct in that assumption. Would you llike to see it?" she said, then immediately realized she shouldn't have said that as she turned a shade of red that doesn't look possible. And she began playing with her hair and muttering about how she shouldn't have said that

"I would like that very much, actually." she looked at me, eyes wide in disbelief, "yyou wwwould?" I nod with genuine interest in my eye. I pull out my phone and ask,

"what's your address and when would you like for me to come over?" she told me the address and said I was welcome anytime,

"I don't ever leave the house anyway" she smiled. I was glad to see that she was happy, but at the same time, it hurt me to know that paying this attention to her just means she is going to cut herself as soon as she can get away from the club room. She really isn't that strange. She really isn't bad.

I don't even mind that she gets off on hurting herself. What I mind is that she does it alone. At least if she does it with someone, she will have someone to help if she goes too far. I smile at her and she gets flustered, then looks back down to her book as I walk back to Monika's desk.

"Noticed anything odd out of sayori today? She shakes her head. "Sayori has been over here talking to me until just now. She seems fine to me." she says with a hopeful light in those emerald pools. "I guess I can start on Yuri today, then." Monika nodded and looked up at me.

"What do you intend on doing about her?" I already know Monika isn't going to like this one bit. "I am going to go over to her house this evening and stumble upon her stash "at which point I intend on telling her about her options to keep doing what makes her happy and being safe while doing it." Monika raised an eyebrow,

"you are going to let her keep doing it?" I knew this would come. "Not necessarily in that form. However, there are many, many women out there that have a sexual connection to pain. Do you consider them to be mentally ill?" Monika nervously glances over at Yuri, then hangs her head in what may or may not have been shame.

"I guess not. I have had fantasies like that, but not the way she does it. I just don't want her hurt." I nod and say, "I don't intend on letting her get anymore hurt than she can handle. However, if that is something sexual for her, I think that what she needs to deal with it is a partner that is willing to hurt her, but knows when to stop." Monika looks me in the eyes and scowls.

"You better not be planning on being that for her." I laugh a bit. "I don't know Monika, she is pretty hot." I tease and Monika's eyes blaze at me, "I don't think you realize how similar she and I are, ryals. I am a yandere as well and I will kill both of you, before I will let her have you." to be entirely honest, I am a little afraid at the moment that she may try to chop my balls off.

"I have no plans of leaving you for Yuri. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt Yuri either. I was just teasing you." she sits back down and looks at me suspiciously. "I will kill you. When do you plan on going over there?" I am still very afraid, but I think that she probably won't kill me with this many witnesses around. "I am going to head over there tonight around 7.

I don't feel like she is someone who does very much sleeping, so I might be over there until around 10. I am not sure. The reason I am not going over there until late is so I can spend time with you before I go over there."

she continues looking at me with suspicion through those gorgeous green eyes. "Fine." She looks at me and says, "you didn't write a poem last night, did you?" I look down, realizing that I have been caught. "No." she smiled and handed me one that she had prepare, knowing that after she finished her evil plan, I would have forgotten to write one.

"Here., I had a feeling you might need it." she smiled at me, she had returned to her normal sweet affectionate state as I went off and shared with the other girls. After sharing, I was pretty sure that they knew the poem wasn't mine, but they didn't rat me out to Monika. Monika stood and said,

"alright everybody, poems are done for the day, but we have something important to discuss. We will be doing poetry reading for the festival. I already know that two of you will not be happy about it, however we have no choice but to do this, because we need the members that the festival will draw." natsuki comes over for the first time today and says,

"what the heck Monika?" Yuri raises her head and says, "I agree Monika, is this really necessary for the club?" Monika nods. Sayori steps in and says,

"guys! This is going to be soooo fun! We get to share our passion with the rest of the school and make new friends while we do it! I bet everyone would love to hear one of Yuri's poems! They won't understand them, but that is okay, because her poems sound really nice. And you, natsuki! You hate how everyone thinks you are so adorable, so write a poem about it, to show everyone that that isn't all there is to you!" the girls think about what sayori had said and come to a reluctant agreement. "Okay." they say in unison.

Sayori is so good at that. Monika clears her throat and say, "well that is settled then. Thanks, sayori. Alright guys, club is dismissed for the day! Have a great night!" sayori comes prances over and says, as usual, "wanna walk home together today, ryals?" I nod to sayori and then look at Monika who nods. I think that was an indication that she would be at my house when I get there. Me and sayori headed home, the walk was pretty quiet aside from every time something popped into sayori's head. The kind of silly things that she likes to talk about. At one point, she looked over and asked,

"ryals, what do you think about all the girls in the club?" I think for a minute and respond, "well, I think it has been established how I feel about you and Monika. Sometimes, I want to strangle natsuki, because she likes to be a brat and act like she doesn't care, but I know she cares and she is pretty sweet sometimes. She is pretty. She isn't a bad girl. I would like being around her more if she didn't pretend to hate me though. Yuri is very attractive and very smart and sophisticated, but she is so quiet. It is hard to get to know her. I enjoy her company though."

sayori nods,

"I'm glad that you enjoy the club the way I do. They are great girls, but sometimes I worry what would have happened to them if they hadn't found the club. Sometimes is even wonder what would have happened to me if I didn't find the club." I look at her. And it has just occurred to me that this dialogue is eerily similar to her depression dialogue, but I consider it and she is talking about what would have happened to her if she hadn't found the club, not feeling like she is losing me to the club. I am still going to be cautious.

"Sometimes I worry about what would have happened to myself if I never found you. I don't know what I would have done at some points in my life without a friend like you. You brighten my life, sayori." she looks up at me with her baby blues and smiles a genuine smile. It doesn't have depression. It doesn't have jealousy.

It makes me feel good to think that maybe she will be okay. When we reach her house, I grab her before she can go in and pull her into a hug. "Don't ever leave me, sayori." I really do mean it. Just because I don't love her like that doesn't mean I don't love her. After a little while, I let her go inside.

"Night sayori." I head over to the house and when I walk in I am greeted with my stunning girlfriend who has already stripped her vest and sport coat off, grabbing me by my shirt and slamming me against the wall.

"Do you know why I don't have to worry about Yuri stealing you away from me tonight?" I do one of them nervous gulps you see in the cartoons and say, "uh...because I love you?" she laughs and slings me onto the couch and straddles me.

"Because you have already had me and you might have me again tonight if you get home as fast as you can." she teases as she leans forward and forces her lips onto mine. I have to stop this and make it clear that she doesn't need to bribe me with sex to keep me loyal.

I sit up while she is still kissing me and she squeaks a bit. I stand up and I wrap my arms around her so she doesn't feel like she is going to fall. Then I toss her on the couch. Her eyes lit up. I guess she thinks she is about to have a great time, but that can wait until I have this straightened out. I come and place myself between her legs and lean over her.

"Monika." she looked up at me with hungry eyes. "I will not ever cheat on you." I say as I kiss her forehead. "I love you." I say as I kiss her cheek. "I lost my virginity to you." I say as I kiss her sweet lips. "You saved me at a bad time in my life." I say as I kiss her neck.

"You loved me, when I thought nobody would." I say as I remove her white button up and kiss her collar bone. "You were my dream. The only girl I wanted even when you were beyond my grasp." as I kiss her breast.

"I have slept with you and held you every night since I have arrived in this world." as I kiss her midriff. By now she is shuddering in ecstasy at hearing of my love. "I could never leave you, even if I wanted to, because I owe you my life." I say as I remove her skirt and kiss her thigh.

"And I have never done this for any other girl before." I say as I remove her panties and begin licking at her pink folds. "Ryals!" she gasps as she convulses at the unexpected contact. After a few minutes of my tongue digging as far into her hot, wet folds as I can reach she arches her back and starts trying to grind her little pink pussy into my face.

As I finish her off, she screams my name and I love it. The sound of her moans is enough for me until I get back from Yuri's. I stand up and look down at her, lying there, she is beautiful, her ivory skin is pink now, but still flawless and those green eyes, now tired and partially opened, still gaze at me with love in them. "I didn't know people did that."

she gasped at me. I smile and look down at her. "A lot of people don't. That is how much I love you." I state as I head to the bathroom to wash my face. "I expect you to return the favor, when I get back tonight." I know she is probably blushing at the prospect.

"Anything for you, my love" she calls back as I dry my face off after having cleaned it. I come back into the room and she is still lying there on her back. Thankfully her skirt caught any of her juices that I didn't, so I don't have to deep clean the couch. I lean down and kiss her. "I love you ryals" "I love you too, Monika" I gaze at her for a moment.

"You are so beautiful. I have to go to Yuri's now, okay?" jealousy did not live in her eyes this time. just a pout. "Be careful, my love." she said with love in her eyes. I looked out the window and it is sunset now. "I will, Monika. I'll see you in a few hours." is wink at her as I head out the door, leaving her to think about what just happened and what we are going to do when I return. "I wonder if she will make dinner" away I go to the address the Yuri gave me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hmmm. I don't know why, but i thought it would be smaller. I am standing in the street, looking at a very large, victorian style home.

It really is a beautiful place, if not what i expected, based on the small modern housing around her home. I walk up to the likely hand carved double doors and try the oversized black iron lions head door knocker. The door opened with strange timing.

Immediately after my hand left the knocker, the door started moving, but the movement itself was very slow. It probably took 10 seconds after the door started moving, before i could see yuri in all of her refined beauty.

"Good evening, ryals. It is wonderful to see you so soon. Please, come in." as she steps away from the door, i enter into a living space that contrasts sharply with the house outside. She chose a modern contemporary style, for this house and i think it suits her well.

Not what i expected, but at this point, i don't know what i expected. She is full of surprises, if nothing else. She gazes at me for a few minutes as i take in the place, because she doesn't think i can see her. "I think i will go start some tea, while you have a look around."

she stated quietly. Well, i might as well start looking around. Take in her taste in decorum. Examine the floor plan. See if i can find any bladed weapons lying around. I came in through a small entry hall into her living room, which has two large bookshelf, which are both nearly full.

Nothing too odd in either of them. Very few classics, but the ones she has are ones that i have read and can attest to their quality. I see the entire harry potter collection. No surprise. Most of riordan's novels. No surprise their either. Inkheart.

Thats a little ironic. Lots of really good stuff here. Most of stephen king's works as well, i never was a fan, but some people like his writing style. She has very similar taste to mine, which is funny, because i never considered myself nearly as sophisticated as her.

It puts things in perspective a little. I look into a drawer in her end table. Surprisingly empty, but to be entirely honest, i wasn't expecting knives all over the place. The rational likelihood is that they are all in one room. Probably a bedroom or a study, if she has one.

I'll get there later this evening. After a few minutes of looking around i follow the sound of movement into the kitchen, where i found yuri leaning against the counter waiting for her tea to be ready. "Running out of patience, ryals?" i smile.

"I have all the time in the world. I just don't like being alone in other people's' homes." she nods understandingly, "that's alright. I feel the same way. How do you like the house? It isn't everyday that i open the house up to company."

i look at her and there is unease and anticipation in her eyes. In this moment, i understand how much it means to her that she has made a good impression on me. "I have to say that i am a little impressed, not that i expected a pig sty or a single wide trailer. I just wasn't sure quite what to expect.i think it fits your personality well, though." she smiled.

"Thank you. It took a long time to get this house exactly the way i want it." she seemed proud of her work. " i love it" she turned pink and it was at this point that i realized that despite the fact that she is more confident in her own home, she is still easy to fluster. Even at the idea of me admiring her work. "T-thank you ryals." she muttered as she started playing with her hair.

"I do have a question about your collection." she straightened up a bit, her confidence coming back. "What is that ryals?" it really is crazy how much she changes in demeanor. "I can see the psychological horror and the fantasy, but i didn't notice any of the typical mainstays of the female collection." she looks confused and asks,

"what might those be?" yeah she really is oblivious to the concept, "romance novels" she blushed and shook her head, "i never did get much out of reading smut. It just doesn't have the desired effect on me." i thought that might be the case, considering her fetish, 50 shades might not even be her cup of tea. Speaking of which the tea should be ready.

Right on cue, the kettle started whistling. "Now we can have something to drink while we talk." yuri states, with a somewhat flirty attitude, which quickly disintegrated, but i saw a look in her eyes that resembled the look monika gave me last night for a split second. This woman will swallow me whole if i give her the chance.

"Wonderful, yuri. Are we going to drink it in the living room?" she nods, feeling confident as long as she has her tea, "i don't know of a better place." aside from the large bookcases her living room is very nice. Large fireplace that is lit as well as a tv mounted over it that doesn't appear to get too much use. I nice couch and matching end tables as well as two arm chairs.

These seats are all arranged as a conversation area with the fireplace as a centerpiece. It really is a nice place. I love the way she has managed to make the modern work with the victorian. We sit down and she puts the tea set on the coffee table in front of the couch and gracefully pours a cup for each of us. It is oolong tea. Her favorite.

Not my favorite, but i like the way she makes it. Maybe that is like natusukis cupcakes and it is just impossible to dislike? Something to consider. As i pick up my cup, from the table i look into yuri's deep lavender eyes and say something that should completely throw her away from me sexually and maybe get me closer to helping her.

"So yuri, what's your fetish?" she turns absolutely the most red that i have ever seen her. The bow on the school uniform is an adequate comparison, "wha wha what did you say ryals?" that is an absolutely fair response, however,

"i asked you what your fetish is, yuri?" she looks down and plays with her hair for a few minutes and says, "well...please don't think i am a freak, but i understand if you do." well that was easy. "Is it about the knife collection?" she nods timidly.

"I don't think you're a freak. Let's go see it." she nodded timidly and shamefully as we started down the hallway. It is dark in here. I would like it except for the fact that im walking down a dark hallway with no guide aside from yuri's dim outline in front of me.

After what felt like eternity, we arrived at an ornate door, that had a corona of light emanating from it. As we entered, i say that yuri's room, much like the rest of the house was a mixture of modern and victorian as shown by her black wood desk in contrast to her intricate wooden headboard. As i looked around, i noticed that her room was immaculate. I am impressed once again. Alas, i am not here to romance yuri or even to admire her. I half expect for her to pull a rope and the walls slide up, revealing a small armory of bladed weapons.

This is not what happened. Yuri got on her knees and pulled a small strongbox from under her bed and sat it on top. At this point, i notice that her bedspread is old and worn. And i am not sure why she has this old threadbare spread on her bed.

She then reaches down her shirt and retrieves a small key on a chain that she wears around her neck and unlocks her box. It was then that i realized that this girl who makes a big deal of every little mistake she makes has a very small collection of knives and allows this small collection to haunt her constantly in her everyday life.

As she opens the lid of the box, my suspicions are confirmed. Within this box, are 5 knives, one of them being the one she showed in the game. One well used whet stone. One strop. I have to say. I am underwhelmed. As she continues to hang her head in shame, she states very matter of factly that. "You can leave now.

I know the by this point, you must be deeply repulsed with me." i honestly don't know what i can do, so i hug her and we stay like that for a while as she starts to sob quietly into my shoulder. After a few minutes, her sobs lighten to a gently shiver every now and then and i know my work isn't done, whether i want to put her through it or not.

"I understand the collection, but what is the fetish part, yuri?" she looks up and grabs one of her knifes. Please don't let the suicide attempt be tonight. And she rolls up her sleeve and sits on her bed. "Sometimes, i find arousal in pain. The first time, it felt so exhilarating. I don't know if it was the blood or the pain, but after a while it got sexual. Now when something arouses me, i feel a need to hurt myself. Like right now"

she said as she slid her knife across her pale skin and i watched the blood flow. Luckily, however i am not squeamish about blood. "You know, i have no issue with masochism. That is perfectly okay with me. I have been known to help girls indulge in things like this, but it was okay then, because i was there to make sure they didn't get too excited and cause themselves any real harm."

she nods as she gazes into my eyes. "What are you suggesting, ryals?" she looks confused and aroused. This is a bad idea, however it just occurred to me that it could work. My house is big enough for a family. It is a big house. The second floor is more than just my room. There are three other rooms up there, each with dedicated bathrooms.

"Yuri, i would like for you to come live with me, so that when you are cutting, i can make sure you don't get hurt." she looks up at me with hesitation in her eyes, "but what about monika?" i haven't told anyone yet. Sayori. Little brat.

"She will understand." yuri nods. "Is tomorrow too soon for me to move in?" i am a little caught off guard. "You can bring the essentials to school tomorrow and the four of us will walk back to my house together tomorrow." she smiled earnestly and i grabbed the gauze roll out of the box and patched her up and we retired to the living room and talked about how life would be at my house and she seemed to enjoy the concept.

Around 8:45, i headed home just like clockwork to collect my affection from the brunette beauty who i know is waiting for me right now.


	12. Chapter 12

As i push on through the night, i take a moment to enjoy the familiar feel of the night. Even in this world, it is the best part of life. Crisp, cool air that smells like newly formed dew. Silence that is unbroken. Tonight just so happens to be an ideal night for a walk, because the world is dimly lit by a full moon.

Everything bathes in a lustrous white glow. Even knowing that monika is waiting for me, i have to take my time and enjoy the scenery. I do not enjoy staying up late. However, if i ever got the chance, i would get a night shift job, for no other reason than to enjoy the feeling of the night. Even if i don't take into consideration the feel of the night, i can't help but love the calmness that accompanies the darkness.

This last thought crosses my mind as i reach my walkway. The lights are on like i expected. I don't think that i will collect her affection tonight though. As it turns out i am pretty tired at this point. Maybe it will be like last time and she will change my mind. Hard to say about things like that when you put monika into play.

This is the last thought that i am allowed as i reach for my door knob only to have it turn on its own and then run away from my hand. I look up to see my perfect lover standing in the doorway. "I love you so much. Can we just lay on the couch and hold each other for awhile?"

she smiles tenderly. "We can. Lets not forget about our previous arrangement though." she says as she flashes me a devilish grin. I really do love this girl so much. That is my only thought as i walk over to the couch and crash on my face.

Then roll over for air. Now i see monika throwing her leg over me and descending upon me once again and then falling forward into my chest. Her hair flew everywhere, but i am completely okay with that. I reach for somewhere to rest my hands and am presented with her thighs or her perfect butt.

I know if she feels me put my hands on her butt, she is going to get hot and heavy fast, so i choose instead to rest them on her thighs. This is not a matter of avoiding sex. This is a matter of wanting to cuddle monika for a while first.

And then afterwards we will probably fall asleep in eachothers arms on the couch. When we wake up we will somewhat irritated, because the only line of defense to wake us up down here would be sayori and whether she is depressed or not, i don't trust the concept of her being my plan to wake up.

I can hear monika softly breathing and i can feel her chest pressing into me and then softening with every breath. It is times like this when i wonder how i could have possibly been more lucky. I don't know if i could ever have found a girl in my world that loves me the way she does. To be honest, i am a bit of a cynic, especially concerning relationships.

That is why i fell so in love with the idea of monika. Now that i have her, i have no idea what i would do without her. She thinks that i am the light in her world, but for a long time and even now, she is the light in my world. This is my girl.

The only girl that i will never have to worry about leaving me or getting tired of me. I can't really even express how much she means to me. I pick up my hands and place them on her shoulder blades and just start running them up and down her body.

Feeling every inch that i can get at from here. My hands run down her back to her waist over her hips and her firm butt to her thighs and back. After a while of that i start petting her hair. That was another appeal that monika had to me.

I have always loved long luscious hair. Soon after i start stroking her hair, i feel her start purring and she nuzzles her head against my hand and i can't help but smile. She looks into my blue eyes with her emeralds and i can't possibly look away.

Her eyes are far too beautiful to not gaze into. Then she leans down and we share a deep tender sensual kiss. We explore each others mouths, but we aren't heated about it. We have no hurry. We just enjoy it. She breaks the kiss and gazes lovingly down at me.

"Are you ready?" i nod, knowing what she plans to do. She slides down my body and starts to work on my pants. She has a devilish smile as she unbinds my belt and unbuttons my pants. Then she bites down on the zipper and pulls it down with her teeth. The whole time, she does not break eye contact.

It's like she looked into it while i was a yuri's house. I'm a bit impressed. She then pulls down my pants, slowly. As she pulls my pants off, she starts laying kisses on my growing erection through my boxer-briefs and i have to say, i love it.

She then dons the most evil smile that i have seen all night as she grabs my underwear on either side and slowly pulls them off. She seems happy to do it. I don't know. Maybe she just feels obligated. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to."

i say just to cover all the bases and her grin gets a little wider as she continues to maintain eye contact. "I want to do this for you, because after how good it felt when you licked me earlier, i want to make sure i can give you that. Let me know how i do, my love."

she says as she pulls my boxers off entirely to free my length, which has begun throbbing considerably by this point, which then stand to greet her. She gets excited and wraps one hand around my girth as she starts lightly licking the tip of my shaft. It feels like heaven. I don't honestly know how long i am going to last like this.

She picks up on that and starts twirling her tongue around my tip, then after she decides she has tortured me enough for a few minutes, she takes my tip into her mouth and starts using her hand to stroke my cock. I notice her other hand is reaching directly back, so she is probably pleasuring herself with the other hand.

As those deep green eyes gaze at me while i watch my cock slide in and out of her perfect lips i have no idea what to do. I am in ecstasy already, but i kind of want to grab her head and force it down her throat.

After a minute, i swear she can hear my thoughts, because i feel her stop for a second and i see a look of hesitation for a split second in her eyes and in the next moment, a wave of pleasure rolls over me as i see more and more of my dick disappearing into her mouth until she takes the full length and i can feel her throat muscles contracting around my tip and i love this girl so much.

She lets a couple of inches back out of her mouth until i back out of her throat and then just as soon as she had a rest she forced me back down her throat. She went on with that for a while until she looked with a mischievous look in her eyes, then she started bobbing her head rapidly and stroking my shaft just as fast and she didn't say i could cum in her mouth, but i have no choice, because she is not going to slow down and this is too good to hold it in.

i feel the warm white goo spurt into her mouth and she just starts sucking harder, milking every drop out of me and as evident by the fact that she is looking up at me now smiling with her mouth open and her tongue stuck out, she swallowed it. I wish i could marry this girl. She is perfect. She even does the dirty things i like.

"Alright. That was really fun, but we need to get to bed now. I want to cuddle." i wrap my arms around monika and say, "monika. I love you more than you will ever know. I would love nothing more than to cuddle you."

we head up to my room and i hold monika and gaze into her eyes for a few minutes, then something occurred to me. "Monika, i told yuri that she could move into one of the guest rooms. I also intend on doing the same thing with natsuki...and maybe sayori."

she looks into my eyes and says very matter of factly, "that's okay, but if they come onto you i will strangle them with my bow." i am okay with that. I smile at her and she smiles back and we gaze into each other's eyes until we fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

BEEP*BEEP*BEEP

I know what that sound is. "Rrrrrrgh. I hate that clock more everyday." I moan as I gently stroke monikas long silky hair as I consider destroying my alarm clock for good. After a few minutes of stroking, Monika starts groaning about the clock as well so I stop it with a smack. "Im gonna go get a shower." I sleepily say to Monika as she opens her emeralds and I kiss her. I haul myself out of bed and proceed to the shower. I hadn't looked around in here before, but this bathroom is like one of the ones at a nicer hotel. Everything is white. The tub is pretty big with a shower head and a curtain. White counter with two sinks. Toilet on the other side of a divider past the shower. I get into the shower and start washing when it occurs to me that i am starting to get kind of scruffy. "Monika!" i hear her run into the bathroom. I guess she thought i was hurt. "Are you okay, my love?" she is so cute. "Well...i noticed my beard is growing back. Do you want me to shave it or keep it?" she puts her hand on her chin and seems like she is thinking about it, when she responds, "i don't really mind either way. You should probably shave." i nod to myself as i stroke my scruff inside the shower. "Alright. Can you spawn me a safety razor and a shaving soap and a shaving brush and aftershave and a mug?" she opens the door and looks at me like i just asked her to bring me a martian. "Is all of that really necessary, ryals?" i laugh. "No monika, i could do it with the razor and a can of shaving cream. However all of the items that i just requested are part of my shaving routine." she giggled at this and as she spawned those items, she shook her head and said, "i just don't understand men. Im going to go make breakfast, babe." i love her so much. Alright now i am going to shave with some arko shave soap. Wait. how did she get shave soap from the real world? Whatever. I shave and jump into my stupid school uniform and head downstairs, but as i reach the bottom, i smell something glorious. My beautiful girl has cooked fried tofu and scrambled eggs with cheese. "Monika!" she sticks her head out of the kitchen and looks at me, "what?" i hope this stunt doesn't make her burn any food. "I love you." her eyes light up for a second and she turns pink and then turns around and heads back into the kitchen that she came from. I follow, since that is where we eat anyway. As i walk in, she is putting our plates on the table. "Sorry, i cooked too much." she says as she shows me her pans which are still half full after making both of our generous plates. "If we don't eat it today, i will eat it later as a snack or something." i look up into her eyes and they are full of anticipation as she waits for me to eat some. I try some and i smile at her and she grins and leans back in her chair. "That is actually really good, monika. Thanks for getting up and cooking." she seems to be an avid believer of the old saying that the way to a mans heart is through his stomach. "I have to fatten you up so the other girls in the club will leave you alone." she said matter-of-factly as she grinned and gazed into my eyes. "Speaking of the other girls, yuri is supposed to by coming home with us after club with her essentials and moving in." monika's expression grew thoughtful for a moment until she simply stated, "i love yuri and natsuki and sayori, but my statement from last night stands. I will strangle them with my bow." she is so cute, when she i concerned like this. "You have no reason to worry. If you did, yuri would have had me last night and you know it." she scowls at the very idea of yuri seducing me. "Don't start with me, ryals." i gaze into her somewhat narrowed eyes and say, "i love you." and she reddens slightly while maintaining her scowl. Then we hear a familiar knock that i only know of one person who would use it. The beat of shave and a haircut was lightly tapped on my door. i look over at monika and i say, "i think we both have a pretty good idea of who that is." she beams at me and does not seem to be sarcastic at all, "i can't wait. It's going to be wonderful having yuri here." i feel like she really does love her club members. Even if she killed them gruesomely over and over. Jealousy is a bitch. I think about how true that is as i open my front door to reveal the tall elegant bookworm that we all know and love, holding a box and dragging a suitcase. "Hi there yuri, nice of you to join us." she turns pink and smiles, before saying, "could i please come inside, ryals?" i seem to have forgotten my manners. "Sorry about that yuri. I wasn't thinking." she stepped inside and put her things down on the coffee table and fell back on the couch. "I know you have a bad back from your generous bust, why didn't you wait until this evening so i could help you carry your things?" she turned very red, as i expected, and then began to explain her motive in coming over before school rather than after. "I am a rather private person, but the more i thought about it last night, the more i realized that i am afraid of accidentally bringing about my own demise, so i decided it was best to get over here as soon as possible." she finished, seeming satisfied with her explanation, though i couldn't see her face from here. "I think that all of that makes a lot of sense. However, now that i look at the clock, i think that we have two options. We can stay here and settle you in or we can go to school like...five minutes ago." i hang my head. "Seeing as how we are already late, who all is in favor of skipping today and settling yuri in and then grabbing sayori and natsuki and heading into town and having a ball?" yuri looked up at me and seemed both terrified and intrigued at the same time, while monika started asking questions like the responsible club leader she is. "What about school? Where would we go? What about truancy?" i expected all of these things, so i pull her close and whisper in her ear. "There are no consequences, monika. We are in a game." and then she nods and laughs a bit, then randomly kisses me. I guess she is trying to mark her territory since yuri is here now. After i make a few calls to the other two girls, i think we are set for our excursion.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yuri. I am going to grab your stuff, you need to follow me." she smiled "are you sure you don't want any help"as i pick her things up i grunt out, "nope. Im good. Just follow me." she smiles and gazes at me with those gleaming amethysts and then says, "yes, ryals." i head up the stairs with her following close enough behind that i can feel her bust brushing me every few steps. When i reach the top, i open the door closest to the stairs on the right side of the hallway. One of four, nearly identical rooms. I walk in and put her bag next to the night stand and her box on the desk. "I know it isn't much, but make yourself at home, yuri." as i turn around to walk out of the room, she grabs my hand and pulls me back. She shoves the key to her strongbox into my hands and says, "I want you to look after it. If i can't take the desire to cut myself anymore, then i will ask you to watch me and make sure i don't get hurt." she makes this entire statement while she looks down, trying to hide her shame and embarrassment as well as being a bit flustered. "I will guard this key with my life. I am honored that you would entrust me with supervising your habit yuri." i really do mean that. This is a great responsibility. She nods timidly, before letting go of my hand and i leave the room, placing her key on my keyring alongside numerous other keys that are useless in this world. As i head back downstairs, i meet monika in the kitchen. "Would you mind if i put natsuki and sayori in the other two rooms upstairs?" she looks at me a little sideways, in confusion, "well...it is your house. Are you that worried about the girls?" i probably do sound really paranoid, but at this point, i don't really care. "Lately i have been thinking a lot about their deaths and i am concerned about their well-being. I am tired of taking chances." she nods understandingly and says, "well, i would love to wake up to sayori's breakfast. Natsuki is probably going to make us all fat. And i don't know how she does it, but yuri will magically cast a perpetually calm aura over the house." i am glad to see that she isn't opposed to all of the girls moving in, but i have a feeling that her stance of strangling them with her bow still stands. "It has been a very eventful morning and it isn't going to calm down. Luckily, you made way too much food. Natsuki and sayori should be here literally any second and you know how sayori eats and i am sure natsuki is going to deal with anything that sayori doesn't." speak of the devil and he shall appear.

*knock*knock*knock*

"I wanna get it this time!" monika shouts as i start to walk over to the door. "Alright brat, go ahead." she smiles and practically runs to the door and pulls it open. "Good morning, girls. Come in and have something to eat." as they push past monika, sayori runs to the bar, knowing already where i eat, as natsuki trails behind her. I have never seen two people so small eat so ravenously in my life until today. Sayori's appetite appears to be challenged by no one but natsuki. I have to say, it really is impressive and a little disturbing. "Ryals! This is shooo gooooood!" it is so cute when she talks while she eats. "As much as i would love to claim the credit for this one, i have to say that monika cooked this morning." she then looked over at monika, her mouth now full again and gave her a thumbs up. Natsuki however, was a different situation. She was absolutely ravenous and did not stop long enough to speak at any point until she was done. I can hardly fault her for that though, now that i take her home life into account. It is good to watch her and know that for once she is getting her fill. When she was done with her breakfast, she looked around and said, "this was really nice guys. Can we all just get together like this more often?" My plan is literally all falling into place. "Well, part of the reason i called all of you here was so that i could address that. I would like for all of you to move into this house with me, so that we can all spend more time together." i have to say, i probably could have timed that better, but it doesn't appear to have been that poorly timed, because nobody looks flabbergasted. The first one to speak was Sayori, "if you wanted to do that shouldn't you have waited for yuri to get here?" perfect. "Yuri is already upstairs setting up her room. And i have two more unoccupied rooms upstairs to accomodate you two. Each with one queen sized bed one desk with a desk chair one large closet one tv with tv stand. One dresser and a modest bathroom with a toilet a shower and a sink." now the girls were a little surprised. "Why do you have all this stuff with just you and monika living here?" natsuki asked curiously. "Well, i don't really know. It's just kind of here. It sure would be a shame though if there was nobody to fill all of these bedrooms." the two pinkettes at the table nod at eachother. Sayori answers immediately, "i would love to move in here with you and monika and yuri! It will be like one big sleepover forever!" she shouts, practically vibrating with excitement. Maybe being around us all the time will help out with her depression. Natsuki was significantly less forthcoming and i can't blame her at all for that, seeing as how i haven't had the opportunity to take her aside and get closer to her yet. "I don't know. I will have an answer for you before i leave tonight." that is a completely fair response. "I understand completely, you are being asked by a weird guy that you don't really know if you would like to move in with him, after all." she nodded and turned a little pink. She is so cute. I don't know how anyone definitively selects one of these dokis and designates them to be the best doki. "Now that all of that is over with, are you guys ready to start our adventure?" natsuki and sayori and monika stand up and chant in unison "yeah!" no for yuri. "Alright guys, i will be right back."


	15. Chapter 15

I quickly turn around and start up the stairs, with my mounting enthusiasm for our day and all that entails. As i reach the top, i am pleasantly surprised to see that yuri is already settling in nicely. She has put away everything that was in the box and her suitcase sat open on top of the chest of drawers, now empty. She is lying on the bed, seemingly at peace as her diffuser runs on the desk. If i had to guess, i would say she heard me stop in her doorway, because she slowly sat up and looked over at me.

"Is something wrong, ryals?" i can't help but smile at her and she turns a little red as i say, "nothing at all, however, the rest of the girls and i are planning on going into town and making a day of it, since we are already out of school. You do plan on coming, don't you?" she looked up at me as she stood up from the bed and started walking towards me.

"I'm ready. I'm not running behind am i?" she quickly asked as she looked away and started playing with her hair. "Calm down, yuri. We are ready to go now. Are you excited?" she nods at me and follows me downstairs in silence. "Alright girls, are we all ready to head into town?" they are all waiting in the living room by this point and as they look over at me, sayori pumped her fist into the air as she said "yeah!" while the others nodded. As we all head out the door i ask the girls where we are going to go first and the general consensus was that we were going to the mall.

On our way to the mall, which is conveniently about a ten minute walk from my front door, we started talking about random things. Monika made her way through the group to my side shortly after we left. I can't say that i am surprised. I swear i can feel yuri's eyes boring into us. I don't think that she will hurt monika, but i know she is jealous. I don't guess that its an issue, seeing as how all of the girls that surround me at the moment are probably jealous of monika anyway.

"Have you guys ever noticed that we don't ever really have a day when the weather is bad?" monika looks at me with eyes that clearly don't think i should have said that. Yuri says, "i don't know. I don't really go outside very often." natsuki shrugs, "i'm with yuri. I don't really leave the house very often." sayori looks the most confused. "Now that you mention it, i can't remember a day that was uncontactably cold or hot." i smile as i hear her error and say "uncomfortably."

she blushes a little and smiles, "don't be a meanie ryals!" i smile at her, i don't know how anyone could ever bring themselves to really be mean to her. Fuck the original protagonist. He was so mean to her. "You know i would never be mean to you sayori." i say as i stop and look into her eyes so she knows that i mean what i said. She then turned very pink and touched her fingers together.

" i k-know ryals. Thank you for that. It really makes me feel good to know i have you to watch over me." monika squeezes my hand a little. I know how jealous she gets and how insecure she can be, but i had to make sure that sayori understood. I don't need any surprise suicide attempts. We are nearing the entrance to the mall now.

"Natsuki? Youre being awfully quiet. Where do you want to go at the mall first?" she looks up and furrows her brow at me. "It's not l-like i want to do stuff with you or anything! But...m-maybe the bookstore." she is really cute when she isn't really mad. "Book store it is. I'm sure that shouldn't be an issue for any of us, seeing as we are a literature club." everyone seemed to agree. So we headed in and i followed monika's tugs to the bookstore. I guess she has probably been here before.

It really is nice sometimes to be with a girl that has memorized literally every detail of her universe. The more i think about that prospect, though the sadder it gets. She memorized the world, because she had nothing else to do. No one to talk to, because at the time her friends couldn't speak with her outside of their scripts. She explored this world to keep herself from going mad. As we reach the bookstore doorway and the girls start to split off, into their respective departments.

If i had to guess i would say natsuki went to manga, yuri went to horror, sayori may have went to poetry...maybe young adult literature. I lead monika to the sitting area and we curled up on their small couch. I held her close as i started thinking about her life before i got here again. She looked up at me with those emeralds "i am definitely not complaining, but what has you all lovey on me, ryals?" i look down at her perfect face and say, "i have been thinking about what your life must have been like before i got here. I figure there might be a reason that you know exactly where everything is." she keeps gazing up at me and there is complete sincerity in her voice as she says,

"all that doesn't matter anymore. You're here now and there is no reason to think about that time in my life anymore." she said and to be honest, i made me start to cry. I am not a cryer. However, nobody ever acts like i am special. Nobody ever thinks about me. And here is this girl who i know spends all the time that i'm not with her thinking about me and spends all of our time together thinking about how lucky she is to be with me. It isn't easy for me to take in. i tighten my grip on her and pull her up into a kiss.

A tender loving kiss, because that is what i feel for her. After a few minutes, we stand and i say, "you know what monika? I don't have any honest idea which section sayori went to. The game isn't very specific about what she likes aside from bitter-sweet. Let's find her. I am honestly curious what she likes to read." monika smiles and she looks up at me with admiration in her eyes. "You really do care about all of us don't you?" i look into those glossy green orbs and say "more than anything in my life."


	16. Chapter 16

As we start walking down the ends of aisles, in search of the girls, we find natsuki making her rounds first. She is looking through a pile of manga that she got down from the shelf. If i had to guess what her criteria was for getting them down, i would say it was cuteness, based on the covers of the books. She was sorting through the pile, looking at the backs of them. I guess she is looking for a few that she thinks she will like out of the pile. As i approach, she looks up at me,

"W-what do you want?" she is adorable, but this is the exact reason that i did not pick her in ddlc. The first thing she says is always mean. "I was just wondering about your taste in manga. Get whatever you want. It's on my today." she looks taken aback by that statement. "You don't have to be nice to me to get me to move in with you stupid."

the more time i spend with her, the less i can understand how there are men out there who have fallen in love with the idea of tsunderes. The only positive side of dating a tsundere that i can think of is that they probably wouldn't cheat on you. "I just thought you might need to keep new manga to read in the house as long as you don't have your old home situation to occupy you.

Life at my place isn't always very exciting." she turns red and nods as she looks back to her stack of books to resume her sorting. So we start walking down the aisles again and the next girl we come across is yuri. In the fantasy section. She is moving up and down the aisle slowly. Picking up a book and reading the back then putting it down or sitting it aside for purchase.

She has only grabbed one so far. She gets sucked in when she is around books, so she doesn't even notice our presence. After a while we hear a small herd of girls. Looking for books for papers no doubt. These ladies don't appear to be the reading type and my assumption is confirmed when they get close enough to hear. These girls are far from intellectual. I don't see any harm in it as i watch from the corner. Monika had run off somewhere, so i watch the girls near yuri in the mystery aisle.

Something is off though. As they close in on yuri, i notice that they sound too close to the hostile side for me to be okay with them near yuri. So i start walking into the aisle. These are long aisles, running most of the length of the store, so i have a ways to go. They have surrounded yuri and i can hear them giving her trouble. "You look like the walk of shame if ive ever seen it!" "you just crawl out of someone's back seat, Yuri?" "I can't blame her with a rack like that!" "cut yourself today yet?"

these are some of the things that these horrible little whores utter. They say kids can be cruel, but i have personally not often heard anything more demeaning that a teenage girl. "Ladies? Can i help you?" the girls look over. I can't see yuri. Some of these girls are taller than her. One emerged from the crowd, "hi, ryals! What brings you here?" she flirts with her best winning smile. Do all the girls in this world have a thing for me? In any case, this girl actually seems like the type that monika would associate with.

"Yuri does, actually. She is with me. And she is mine. I would be grateful if you would be so kind as to remove your group from my companion." she pouts at me and gestures for her group to part around yuri. She looks terrified and elated at the same time. I walk in and take the hand of her kneeling figure and pull her to her feet as she clings to me. I pick up her books and we start to walk away. I stop for a second and turn around, "i know you girls have to pick on someone, but you are going to have to leave my girls alone unless you want me to bring you some trouble."

the head girl puts her hands on her hips and says, "who does that cover, ryals?" i consider it for a second and i can't think of any girl of note that i have met in this world aside from the lit club. "My girls are the literature club. Natsuki, monika, yuri, and sayori." she nods and says, "ill try to make sure my girls look after them. Sorry for the trouble ryals." i nod and take yuri out to the reading area and sit her in one of the more comfortable looking armchairs with her books. "Are you going to be alright, yuri?"

she still had some tears in her eyes and then she lunged forward and wrapped both of her arms around me and pulled me into her. "Thank...you...so much...ryals" she choked out between sobs as she pulled me tighter. I won't break the embrace, she needs the support right now. However, at this point i am pretty sure that she is trying to force her lovely breasts through my torso. I hold her like this until i am sure that she will be alright and i don't mind, like i said i love all of these girls.

After a while, her sobs weaken into occasional sniffles. When she finally pulls away, her normally perfect, fair face is pink and wet and there is a large with spot on my shirt now. She almost cries again when she sees it, because it makes her feel bad. I produce a clean black hankerchief with grey trim from my pocket and hand it to her and she takes it and wipes off her face. "Thank you, ryals. I am sorry that you had to see me like that." is pet her head and she takes my hand and holds it to her cheek.

"You don't understand, yuri. The only purpose that i have in my life is to watch over our friends. This is what i want to do. I chose this. Don't be sorry that i have to see you like this." she nods and lets go of my hand. I hear monika coming up behind me. So i listen. I think she is trying to sneak up on me. So i listen to gauge her distance and when she is within range...i twisted around, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Hi monika. It isn't wise to sneak up on me." i state as she starts to blush. "You are a butthead. I just wanted to scare you."

I gesture to yuri. "Did you know that girls at school like to bully yuri?" monika looks puzzled for a minute. "Well...i never spent much time with yuri outside of the literature club until you came around. If i had to guess though, i bet they are jealous of her body. I even get a little jealous of her figure sometimes." i have to say. That does actually sound like a good explanation. Not a good reason, but a good explanation. Now that i consider it i didn't notice that any of the girls picking on her had very mature figures. The main girl was built like sayori, but about monika's height.

"You know what demographic i have noticed is the meanest in my life?" she knows where i am going with this, but she asks anyway "who is that, ryals?" she knows. Yuri probably know. The owner of this bookstore probably knows. "Teenage girls." monika looks down and smiles. She won't argue, because it's true, but she still doesn't want to admit it because she is a teenage girl.

I look at monika and say "i want you to stay here and look after yuri. I am going to go find sayori and hunt down natsuki again. Then we will check out."


	17. Chapter 17

as i walk through the store to find sayori, i pass the group of girls again and bear no malice toward them and nor do they to me. After all, we just had a misunderstanding. As i continue nearly to the back of the store, i see a strawberry blonde lingering in the young adult section. She is browsing some colorful books and settles on one that is familiar to me and i know to be a good book.

"That's a wonderful choice, sayori." she is startled enough by my presence that she almost drops the book. "Hi ryals." she says while touching her fingers together, and turning pink, obviously flustered. "Is that the one that you want?" she holds the book up and beams at me.

"Yeah. It's about a girl and her best friend going on a great adventure!" it never occured to me before that that novel has a large number of similarities with sayori's storyline. "Are you ready to head to checkout? This is just the beginning of our adventure." she nods and runs up to me and takes a hug as i pat her soft pink brown hair.

"Let's go find the others!" she beams at me and i notify her, "i already rounded up monika and yuri and you. Go get natsuki and bring her to the reading area and we will all go to the register." As i head over to the reading area to get the girls, i see the group of school girls again and take a look. Most of them don't have very much upstairs to take pride in.

Maybe monika was right. Maybe they are just jealous. As i get close enough to the reading nook for monika to see me, she seductively struts towards me, "hey babe, how much more do you have planned for today?" i try to think as i stand there with her hanging on me and whispering in my ear. Why is she so frisky? It's only noon.

Noon? Time sure flies with the girls. "I think we will get lunch after we leave here and then go clothes shopping. Then go home." i guess she is satisfied with that idea because she pulled me into a kiss afterwards. We get yuri and wait for a few minutes and when they get here, natsuki is complaining about sayori making her leave the manga section.

"Natsuki. We are buying the books and then going to get lunch." she nods and hands me her books as i hold out my hand. "Alright everybody, give me your books, so i can carry them to the register." they all handed me their books and we went up to the front. I sat them all down at the register and the cashier raised an eyebrow at me.

"Looking to diversify?" i laugh and look to the girls behind me. "No. i made the mistake of taking a literature club to a bookstore and telling them to get whatever they want." she laughs and the girls turn red as the start to pull out their money. "That won't be necessary girls, this is on me." i say as i handed the cashier my money.

God books are expensive. I take the bag and we all head out back into the mall food court. I had to reject yuri's money two more times before she gave up. "Alright ladies, what do you want for lunch?" i was expecting them to be completely unable to come to an accord, however, maybe it's the universal nerd food. They all declared that they wanted pizza.

The only issue is that they would not agree on toppings. I like pretty much any pizza. Natsuki and sayori liked pepperoni. Monika, of course, wanted vegetarian. Yuri was okay with either supreme or meat lovers. Okay i can work with this. "Alright ma'am. I need three large pizzas. One needs to be half vegetarian and half meat lovers.

One needs to be half supreme and half pepperoni. One needs to be pepperoni." she nods and smiles and reads my order back to me and i pay her. She says it'll be 5 minutes. "Why did you do that?" monika asked.

"Well. i think that this way everyone can be happy. Sayori and natsuki each get half of a pepperoni pizza. Yuri can have her supreme half of a pizza and she can have some of my meat lovers if she wants. If sayori and natsuki run out, which they might, they can eat the pepperoni half of the supreme pizza and i half of a pizza vegetarian for you."

she nods and thinks about it for a minute. "You really did put a lot of thought into that didn't you?" i nod and tell her "all i want is for everyone to be able to be happy." she puts her head on my shoulder as she muses on my devotion to making them all happy.

"I don't know how i could have ended up with a better man than you." she says as the girl from the pizza place comes and sits the pizza boxes on our table and i tip her. The girls all tear into their pizza and i just sit here and eat mine leisurely while i enjoy being with monika and the others. I am pretty sure at this point that natsuki is a shoo in at the house.

I want to get home early enough to get the other girls moved in tonight. We can't spend too much time at the clothing store. In my day dream, i guess i lost track of time as i feel monika shaking me, "are you ready to go babe?" i look over at her and kiss her. She tastes like pizza. Life is good. "Alright girls, let's go to jc penneys.

Have mercy on time though. I would like to leave here in time for us to stop by natsuki's on our way home to grab her stuff so she can move in. I want there to be time for sayori to grab her stuff and move in too." And just like that, we start towards the giant archway that leads into JC Penney's.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't like this place, but it is a necessary evil, because they have stuff that makes girls look even better than they already do. The second we walk through the archway, everyone disbands across the store, each with their own excuse.

Natsuki said, "im going to get some...stuff from over there." as she walked away, turning pink. Must be underwear. Yuri heads off in almost the same direction. Probably the other kind of underwear. Busts like that are destructive.

Sayori prances over to outerwear, "i need a new blazer for my uniform" monika, however, is still with me. "What do you want to look at monika?" she gives me a devilish grin and says, "first, we are going to get me a summer dress.

Then i am going where yuri and natsuki went to get a surprise for later." she taunts as she leans in closely and puts her hands on my chest and i steal a kiss, though when she is being this much of as flirt, i don't know if that classifies as stealing.

She leads me to where they keep the dresses and picks out an emerald green sundress that makes her eyes practically glow. "You look gorgeous." she blushes and returns to her changing room to get back into her normal clothes, so we can check out.

It is kind of funny how we think of clothes. The better we think someone looks in an outfit, the more we want to take the outfit off. It's an odd thing. However at this point, monika comes out of her little booth and she has her evil smile again.

"Go wait at the front. You don't need to see what i buy until tonight." i pout at her, but she is not relenting, so i head up to the front. I am sure that yuri and natsuki don't want me to see their underwear shopping either.

Maybe yuri does. I could go see yuri. I am kind of curious. I could also go see sayori. Why not see both? I think to myself as i start walking towards womens underwear.

I am a pervert, but i don't care. As i near the area, i don't see yuri anywhere, but i do see natsuki browsing, "hey, natsuki, have you seen yuri?" she looks up at me, hiding what she was looking at and turning pink.

"S-she's in a dressing room d-dummy!" so i went over to the dressing rooms, obviously not welcomed by natsuki and i look at the bank of three dressing rooms. I can see yuri's feet under one door. I guess she found something she liked.

I bet if i ask her if she needs help, it will freak her out enough to not be interested in me. "I see you found something you like, yuri." i hear a thud. Guess i caught her off guard. "Well...um...i don't know. Could you come look?"

the door opens and i am honestly pretty hesitant. She wouldn't have opened the door unless she was covered, right? I step inside and, though i can't say that i am surprised, there yuri stands. To give her credit, she is covered...enough for a pg-13 movie.

There our other lovely yandere stands in a black lace bra and panties. Her arm has no fresh cuts on it at least. She is very...very pink right now. I have to say though...she looks good. I know it is in poor taste, but a part of me wants a three-way with monika and yuri.

Another part of me wants a harem with the whole literature club. I never said i wasn't a pervert. "Wow...well...uh...you look fantastic, yuri. I don't know what more to say." she smiles, through her embarassment.

"Thank you for that, ryals. I was terrified that you would be disgusted with me." she says nearly in a whisper as she comes closer. "No, yuri. I believe that you are jaw droppingly beautiful. You possess elegance and propriety.

You are intelligent. You are much of what anyone could desire in a woman." she smiles as she gets really close now, but i can't let this progress any further. Monika would pull her head off right now if she were here.

As she reaches to put her arms around my neck, i catch her hands. And put her against the wall. "As much as i would love to do this, i can't. I fell in love with all the girls in the literature club, but i can't have all of you.

I know all of you fell in love with me, but monika found me first. I am sorry. She might be willing to share someday. That is the only hope that i can offer you." as i leave the dressing room, i feel bad for letting it go on for even as long as i did, but i didn't touch any part of her, but her arms.

I sigh as i proceed to the front of the store. I really did fall in love with all of them. I saw each girl in their most vulnerable and most perfect light. I can't have all of them though. By the time i reach the front of the store, sayori is already there with her new blazer already wearing it.

I am a little impressed as it is a perfect match. "You look wonderful sayori." she smiles at me as i approach, then beams "thanks, ryals. You never did like the other one. It's okay though, because this one will keep me warmer in the winter."

i smile as i sit down next to her. "Theres always a bright side."


	19. Chapter 19

As the others slowly filter to the front of the store, i ready my wallet for the hit that it is about to take. I natsuki has a pack of underwear and a couple of bras. Yuri has the same, the bras being more dressy.

Monika has a bag, because she didn't want me to know what she was getting, so i guess she bought it on her own. Sayori somehow paid for her blazer on her own, so i guess that leaves natsuki's and yuri's underwear. "I am going to pay for you guys, monika and sayori, somehow got around me, but i am going to at least cover you guys."

as expected, they both contest my statement and i give that cashier the money and them their things. I have been a bit dramatic, this trip hasn't hurt me at all really. I'm just being a baby. As we leave the mall, with all of this heavy stuff, i am seriously considering buying a car.

This world, as detailed as it is, still doesn't have enough people in it to cause any real traffic. I just didn't think i needed one until we made this walk. With tons of stuff from the mall. "Let's head to back to my house, and then i can go with natsuki to get her stuff from home, before her dad comes home for the day."

everyone approves of that idea. They want to crash as soon we get back in their respective rooms. I am okay with that. I can see the house now. As we come into the house, monika and yuri run upstairs. Sayori hasn't been assigned a room yet, so she plops on the couch. Monika and yuri are plopping on their respective beds right about now.

Natsuki put her stuff down on the coffee table and turned back towards me. "You ready?" she asks, still full of energy. I miss when i was her size and had infinite energy. "Yeah. let me get something to drink and talk to monika really quick." i head upstairs and see monika sprawled on my bed, "is there any way for you to spawn me in a truck for natsuki's stuff?"

she closes her eyes for a minute and says, "if that worked, there should be one parked on the curb. Let me rest, now." i head out, fully understanding how she feels.

As i open the door with natsuki just behind me, i am not disappointed as i am greeted with a late model crew cab nissan with a long bed. It is a fake japanese dating sim after all. "Who the hell put that there?" natsuki asked as she looked at the truck parked on the curb. "I had monika call the dealership for me while we were out. I wish she would have had it delivered to the mall instead of the house though..

It would have been pretty handy at the mall. Get in." i lie, smoothly enough that even i almost bought it. As we get into the truck i am so happy that i don't have to walk around anymore that i don't know what to do with myself.

"Do you know what this means natsuki?" she shakes her head, "we can bring as much of your stuff back as you want." she smiles a little as we start off to her house. By the time we arrive, her dad isn't back. According to natsuki, there is another hour and a half before he should even get off, much less arrive. "Alright head up and start putting whatever you want by the door."

i state as i walk into the house. Natsuki runs upstairs. This place should be nice, but it is a dump. Empty bottles everywhere. The whole place is dim. Smells of old food. Kitchen is a mess. No bugs though, at least. I head up the stairs and it looks much nicer, this must be natsuki's domain. As i reach her room, i am surprised, as it bears a stark contrast to the rest of the house.

It is immaculate. I am proud of her, to keep order in a place like this. She is getting her clothes. "You will need your clothes. Any personal effects. Mementos. The room at my place is already furnished. Tv wardrobe mini fridge desk double bed night stand. Everything but a personal touch.

As she finishes boxing her clothes she puts the boxes by the door, due to her small stature, her clothes fit into two small boxes, one with enough room to spare to fit her two pairs of shoes. I take them and put them in the bed of the truck. Her mementos take another small box. Her backpack. Her uniform.

Her laundry hamper. That is all she takes. It doesn't take too much space in the truck bed, but i am still glad i am not carrying it. As we leave back for my house, i thought i saw a car enter her driveway. Probably nothing. As we make our way back to my house, she glances over at me a few times, "i see something is on your mind, natsuki. What is it?"

she turns pink and looks over at me. "Thanks for this, ryals. It really means a lot." i smile as i back into my driveway. "You deserve this. Now let's go get you and sayori's rooms figured out." i say as we both go inside and upstairs. Sayori and natsuki will be across the hall from one another. I think that i will put natsuki next door to yuri because they get along well outside of their tastes in literature.

Sayori will be next door to me and monika. "So, natsuki, i think that you would probably be happiest in the long run, in this room. What say you?" she looks at me and says "who is next door and who is across the hall?" she asks and i think that is fair. "Yuri is next to you and sayori will be across from you in my plan.

That over there is my room." i state as i point to an identical door on the far side of the hall. "I can live with that. This way i don't have to hear you and monika defile each other and i can easily talk to yuri." i blush a little at that. I didn't think she would come right out and say it. "So that works for you?"

i ask, somewhat disturbed at this point, "yeah, i think this will be nice." She smiles as she looks around. I bring her things in and sit them on the desk, "i'll leave you to it. Make yourself at home, since this is your home now." she smiles and starts unpacking. I go downstairs and lock the door. Needs to be shut for a while.

I want to relish the air conditioning while i can. "Sayori, the room next to mine is yours. Move in at your own pace, personally since you live next door, i would just bring a little at a time for like a week." she smiles and beams at me "thanks ryals, this is going to be great!" she beams at me before running upstairs with her things.

I know full well that things should start getting ugly from here on out. I have moved all of the problems into one house. There are two possibilities from here. The script will win or i will win. Yuri is still pretty sketchy, even if she stops cutting herself, she still wants my love and affection. Natsuki's dad is probably going to go on the offensive and look for her. God forbid that car i saw was really his. Sayori could still lose her shit and kill herself. Manic depression is just like that. Monika probably won't kill anyone this time around, so that's nice at least.

I head upstairs and crawl into bed with my sexy green eyed lover and hold her in a loving embrace as i drift off almost instantly.


	20. Chapter 20

Grrrr….coffee….sex….giant hamburger. These are the thoughts that came to me upon gaining consciousness this morning. I open my eyes and see monika lying there sweetly. There is my sex if i want it..

However, i don't want to disturb her sleep. She is too cute to violate when she is sleeping. I kiss her and she moans a little and kisses me back. I didn't expect it, but she still isn't awake somehow.

Maybe she's dreaming. In any case, if i'm not going to take the sex, i need coffee and a giant hamburger. Those are things i can get pretty easily.

After i get my shower and get dressed in jeans and a t shirt, i leave my bedroom. I can't help but check all the rooms to see if everyone got settled in last night. I open the door next to mine and sayori appears to have recently fallen asleep.

The coffee pot she brought over from her house is still warm. Maybe she is still having trouble sleeping at night. I close her door lightly, though if my suspicions are correct, she won't be up for a couple more hours.

I walk to the room across from sayori's which happens to be natsuki's and take a peek. She is lying there in bed with a smile on her face, her things all put away.

She looks content. I walk lightly to the last door, because if anyone other than me is awake, then it is her. As i gently open yuri's door, i can see that she is in bed, curled into a ball, resting. Likely asleep.

There are papers on her desk, likely poetry. I won't step inside, so as to avoid waking her up she looks peaceful. I then take my leave downstairs. My face is getting scruffy...need to shave tonight. As i reach the kitchen, i am greeted with all of the things i need for coffee and a giant cheeseburger.

Normally i don't even drink coffee but today i want it. Maybe i associate it with monika now. There's no telling. I set the coffee pot up and it starts to brew, so i grab the five lb roll of ground beef that i snuck the other day out of the fridge as well as the tofu and the various substances that i will use to flavor monika's tofu like a burger.

If they manage to eat more than the 15 burgers that i am preparing for breakfast than i will be really impressed. I get out my skillet and cook up the hamburgers and then put cheddar slices on half and pepperjack on the other half.

Grab my loaf of frisco bread and lightly toast it. Slice onions lettuce pickles tomatoes. Set out the mustard and ketchup as well as the mayonnaise. I wrap most of the patties in foil to keep them moist and throw them in the oven to stay hot at 200 degrees.

I leave out two of my lovely beef patties and grab the fries that i started while i was dicing stuff. I put my burgers together and enjoy my morning as well as my coffee. Of course, the smell of hamburgers and french fries is not so easily resisted, so shortly after i sat down, monika dragged herself down the stairs and her eyes lit up when she saw that i had made coffee.

"Thank you, my love." she said as she poured a cup and immediately chugged it. Then another one. And now she seems okay. Her eyes are at least opened fully. She comes and sits down next to me and i kiss her.

"Good morning monika." she looks around and notices my food. "You sure selected and interesting breakfast." she has a point. I guess i better let her know where the rest is before she thinks i didn't make anyone else anything.

" the rest of he fries and patties are in the ovens. Yours have green x's on them, my love." she smiles and kisses my cheek as she prances away to her tofu burgers. As she sits down, i can't help but gaze at her and she smiles as she puts her burger together, "what are you looking at ryals?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow at me.

"You just look too good." she shows me that adorable sleepy smile as she steals my fries. "Brat." i mutter to her as she giggles. "They taste better when i steal them from your plate." i can't help but smile at her cute antics.

"Eat as much as you want. I made more tofu burgers than you can possibly eat. I made enough of everything else for everyone to be satisfied, too." She rests her head on my shoulder as she says, "i'm glad you care so much."

we share the morning for a little while longer until the others start moving. First i hear hear small footsteps. Probably natsuki or sayori. Yuri doesn't really make any sounds when she moves, oddly enough.

It ends up being natsuki. She looks to be little more than a shell. That seems fair. Monika didn't look much better when she came downstairs. "Good morning, natsuki." she doesn't even look at me as she says, "merrr."

what a colorful answer. She proceeds to pour herself a cup of coffee. "You know, coffee stunts your growth, natsuki." she scowls at monika. "You have a coffee fetish and you're like 5"3'. Leave me alone."

she answers somewhat aggressively, however she does have a point. Monika realizes that she has a point, which is why her response consists of a pout as she starts eating her burger. As natsuki sits at the table, she finally notices the giant garden on a platter on the bar as well as the platter of fries.

"Fries and crappy salad?" i shake my head at her. "I am wounded, natsuki. This is actually burgers and fries. The patties are in the oven staying hot. The beef have no x's on them. They either have cheddar or pepper jack on them, indicated by a c or a p on the wrapper."

she smiles. "Great. I'm starving." she says as she walks over to the oven to grab a patty. I grimace as the implications of her statement come to me. Never again.

I can be happy here in this house with my girls, but i have to help all of them with their individual battles. Maybe someday we won't have to worry about them anymore. As i consider the harsh reality, i am interrupted by the soft footsteps of yuri coming downstairs.

She wears a black turtleneck and a pair of black leggings. She looks very nice from the neck down, but although still graceful, she still looks tired. I seem to remember her being a night owl, so it makes sense.

"Good morning, yuri." she nods and smiles at me as she walks to the kettle to brew some tea. I don't often use it, but i imagine that kettle will see plenty of attention while yuri is here. As she sets the kettle, she sits down at the bar. After a few minutes, she realizes that there is food and asks about it.

Noticing that i don't really want to go through my speech again, monika speaks up for me, "the burgers are in the oven. The ones with a green x are vegetarian. The ones with a c are cheddar. The ones with a p are pepperjack."

she states as she points to the oven. "Thank you very much, monika." she smiles as she speaks. "It was actually ryals who made them, but thanks." monika smiles and responds happily. I myself am starting to get tired when i hear a dull thud upstairs and my eyes fly open.

I run up the stairs and throw sayori's door open.


	21. Chapter 21

My worst fears realized, but i can say that i am not at all surprised. In the room was sayori sitting on her bed with some rope. She was making a noose. Because shes all manic depressive and crap.

When our eyes meet, she looks down and whimpers a little. "What's wrong, sayori?" i say as i come to her side. As i cross the room, i realize that the thud i heard was her dropping her roll or rope as it is the only thing out of place on the floor.

I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her as she begins to sob.

"It's okay. Let it out." i whisper as i stroke her hair while she sobs into my chest. "I'm…..sorry…." she coughs out between sobs.

"It's okay. I know youre having a rough time, but now that youre here, we can take this together." she wraps her arms around me tightly as she belts out a set of sobs with renewed strength. I brought her here so she wouldn't have to go through this alone anymore. As she starts to run out of tears to cry, i start talking.

"I brought you here so that you would never have to fight your clouds alone. I won't let you give in to them. I can't live without any of you. Anytime, i don't care if me and monika are in bed. I don't care if we are making love. I don't care if it is 2 in the morning. You can always come to me when you feel like you can't handle the clouds anymore."

as i finish my short speech, she pulls her eyes up to mine. "I don't believe that i could ever find anyone better than you." she said as she squeezed me tightly. "Im just here to help." she nods as she starts to pull away and gazes at me. Don't do it. She starts to lean closer. Don't to it. She is fractions of an inch away from my face now. Don't to it. Her lips are parting.

That was when i couldn't come up with any more excuses as to what she might be doing. I grab her shoulders and push her down on her back on the bed.

This is a bit more compromising, but now i am in i sit between her legs that are now in the air looking down on her in her night gown. Regrettably i am a gentleman so i will not look at her little pussy, though i would like to.

"Sayori. I want you to know that i love all of you. Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and you. However, i can't have all of you. Monika has laid claim to me. If you want to share, you will have to talk to monika about it, but i can't just kiss you. It wouldn't be fair to monika." i kiss her forehead and she turns pink.

"I understand. Promise me you will always be here for my clouds." she says as she holds out her pinky. From most people, i would consider that childish, but i will make a pinky promise to sayori. I take her pinky in mine and kiss my thumb as she kisses hers and we put our thumbs together.

"That's binding. You get to break my pinky if i fail you." i say to her, half-joking. She smiles and continues to gaze at me. I hope monika is open-minded or will at least consider the fact that all of her friends also love me so much that they may die without me. Otherwise, these girls will all be in for some hard times ahead.

Who knows, maybe she will go yandere again and kill all of her friends. Probably not, but it could happen. An even greater fear. The possibility of a harem is around and i don't know that i can satisfy all of these girls. If i can, i may not walk the next day. These are my thoughts as i walk out of the room.

"Sayori. I made breakfast. There is hamburgers fries and a garden downstairs with your name on it." her eyes light up and she makes it to the stairs before i even get out her door. She really does love to eat. I guess its better than the alternative. As i begin down the stairs, i can hear the girls start trying to interrogate sayori.

"Leave her alone. We can talk about it later." they look down, probably feeling guilty for being nosey. As i approach the counter where everyone is sitting contently, having stuffed themselves and there is still enough for sayori to stuff herself as well. Life is good. I woke up wanting coffee a burger and sex.

I can't believe i turned sayori down a minute ago. I could have had a perfect morning. I sit and wait for sayori to have her fill. She is great to have in the house. To my amazement, she finished off the burgers and the fries. There was still enough for like two more normal people to fill up. Or one sayori.

As she finished her meal, i look to the window and say, "Now what are we going to do today?" I turn around to see a few beautiful girls that don't really seem to have anything in mind. Yuri said, "i am still a bit worn down from moving in." sayori just grunted that she was too full to do anything. That's fair. Natsuki said,

"i was planning on staying in today." monika just shrugged her shoulders. Sounds like we are gonna stay in today. That leaves one question.

"Alright then, since i can see where this is going already, do you ladies want to play video games or watch anime?" they seem to consider their options for a moment and quickly come to the conclusion that they want to watch anime, so i referred monika to my collection, at which point, she selected one that i have called High School DxD.

well...that is a somewhat risque anime, but i said she could pick. "Are you sure?" she beamed at me and said "absolutely, it looks like its about high school kids!" she isn't wrong.

"Then that is what we will watch. On one condition. We watch the whole thing." i say that because i am an evil little man and know that they are going to squirm throughout the duration of the series. "Sure, why not?" monika states cheerfully. I guess she just thinks i really like it. I do like it a lot, but this is for my amusement.

"Alright monika, go ahead and start it up." i say as i pile onto the sectional next to yuri and monika sits down next to me. This should be fun.


	22. Chapter 22

I preface their reactions by saying that i enjoy this anime greatly. As we made our way through the first episode, the girls were happy to meet our protagonists and found them interesting if not quirky, but after we got a few minutes into the episode,

the innuendo and pervery started in, complete with ridiculous jiggle physics. Monika didn't really seem to mind very much to be honest, while yuri held her ample bosom protectively, but did not lose interest.

Natsuki didn't seem very disturbed, which surprises me a bit, but i guess she doesn't mind as long as it isn't directed at her? Sayori has the most interesting reactions.

Every time the innuendo starts, sayori holds her little bust protectively as well as looking away from the screen. Despite the reactions that these ladies show, there are no objections to the anime and we go on watching for some time.

I keep an idea of how much time is passing, in the background as we watch. I don't intend on letting the girls forget to eat today. It should take roughly 12 solid hours to watch all of it. After i factor in meals and bathroom breaks, it should take about two days. .

As we sit here in the living room and silently enjoy the content before us, i wish that these episodes were longer and that there were more of them, because i love this series. As we watch, i can feel yuri and monika leaning against me from both sides.

I hardly notice though, as i am still consumed by the anime that i haven't had a chance to look at in a while. I feel so glad to know that i have been given the opportunity to share it with these girls, though it probably is not the best thing that i could show them.

It could have been something more tasteful, but hey monika picked. I even asked her if she was sure. They seem to be enjoying it. We are halfway through episode two now and sayori isn't looking away anymore.

She appears to be getting absorbed by it. Natsuki was sucked into it a long time ago at this point. She appears totally engrossed by it. Yuri and monika, however appear to be just as here as they are there, occasionally looking between me and the screen.

I don't really know why, but i would guess that they are wondering how many dirty ideas i share with the protagonist. I am very dirty in my head, sometimes, but this guy takes the cake in my book. I feel yuri kind of wrapping around me.

It is an interesting feeling, so i have to look down and see exactly what she is doing. To my surprise, i find her hand running down my side to my inner thigh and back. She has a sly grin on her face, though she isn't looking at me.

She is looking at the screen. I guess the wrapping feeling was probably just the shock of unexpectedly being touched in my no-no square. That's right. I said no-no square. Don't judge me.

I feel at tug at my belt, so i look down and this time it is not yuri, but monika. Looking at me with seductive eyes. I don't know if she noticed yuri or if she just had the same idea running through her head, brought on by this foul anime.

"I am not leaving this couch." i whisper in her ear and she pouts at me. "I see yuri over there. You have to be at least a little attracted to her." she whispered into my ear, her warm breath sending a chill through me.

"I don't mind sharing occasionally if it makes you happy." she whispers before kissing me. At which point i squeak into monikas mouth a little because they both grabbed my goodies. My eyes are about as big as dinner plates at this point.

My balls are starting to hurt. I'm rock hard. I really don't want blue balls. But i am not leaving this couch. "I am not leaving this spot." is whisper to both of them at this point. To which yuri and monika respond in unison,

"you don't have to." seductively...into both of my ears...at the same time. "You wouldn't dare do this in front of natsuki and sayori." i whisper shout at them. My protests were in vain, though. The girls were on their knees on the couch on either side of me,

working on my belt together. "They are so into the show, they won't even notice." i look up at the tv. It is now half way through season two. I can't believe that it had such a strong effect on these two. I would guess that they are relating to the female leads in the show, who are also very busty and fighting over the main character there.

Now that i consider it, there are several similarities between highschool dxd and ddlc. I digress. Monika just unzipped my pants and pulled them off. Looking down on their stunning faces around the tent i've pitched, i cannot bring myself to stop what is about to happen.

Yuri just removed my boxers with her teeth. There goes what was left to imagination. "I have found motivation to leave the couch." i whisper to them as i wrap myself in a blanket and start off to mine and monika's room with my clothes.

I hear them following behind me until i reach the my door, then yuri splits off to her room. I guess she is going to bring a toy or something. Monika runs into the room and grabs a bag out of the closet then runs into the master bathroom.

Now that i think about it, i bet they are getting the item that they managed to sneak around me the other day at the mall. Perhaps lingerie?

Maybe this will be fun.


	23. warning:extremely lemoney

As i lie on my bed, hiding in my blanket that i stole from the living room, i can't help but consider how lucky i am at this moment. I am about to have a threesome...with Two girls that millions of young men dream of even being able to meet...Yuri and Monika. I have come to the conclusion that i am, in fact, the single luckiest man alive.

All of my dreams will have been realized if i can find a way to get sayori and natsuki in on something like this. My balls start to ache at the very idea of the small harem. I cannot compete with the protagonist of highschool DxD and his dreams, but i am perfectly content with my own. God...i'm overheating.

I unwrap myself from my blanket and flop out across the bed, feeling the cool air of the room travel across my skin. Then i hear soft footsteps crossing the hall and my door opens. There is yuri in a plain black silk robe that falls to just above her knees. A loose belt holding it closed for now. Otherwise, she looks normal.

Her ivory complexion slightly pink. Her lavender eyes deep and alluring. Her curves slightly accentuated, possibly by the fact that they aren't restricted to the boundaries of her school uniform. She crawls into the bed and lies down beside me, piercing me with her gaze. "I-i'll lie here w-with you and wait for monika. I promised her that i wouldn't get greedy tonight." she whispers in my ear in a way that was confusingly shy and seductive at the same time.

I lie there and hold her, while stroking her long, purple hair for a few minutes until monika comes out of the bathroom. She looks lovely. Her bow is gone, thus allowing her long brown hair to fall around her. She looks lovely. She is wearing a white silk robe that looks like it could have been pulled from the same rack as yuri's, because aside from color, they appear to be exactly the same.

I am becoming suspicious that this may have been a longer plan than i think. One might reach the conclusion that they somehow coordinated this together while i was at the front of the store with sayori. How suspicious. Yuri rises and stands beside monika. Green eyes and purple eyes piercing me across the dimly lit room from the foot of the bed.

They turn to each other and slowly remove the robes, which fall to the floor in unison as they turn back to their prey. Upon seeing the lingerie under their robes, it had become obvious that they had coordinated this. Because underneath they were wearing the very same lingerie set. In reversed colors.

Yuri's was black with white lace, while monika's were white with black lace. Otherwise identical. Now i know that i have been hoodwinked, but i just can't bring myself to care.

As they look to me with their ravenous eyes, they reach to the bed and slowly crawl up it towards me. Yuri stopped at my dick, now saluting both of them as they surround me and cautiously wrapped one hand around it and started stroking it with...what smells like some kind of fruity lube. As she starts to work down there, monika comes to my face and pulls me into a long, deep kiss.

"Are you two sure that you're ready for this?" they both look to me. Yuri doesn't even stop stroking me. Monika speaks up first. "We both love you. I know beyond any doubt in my mind that i want you to be my first." she says and yuri meets my gaze. "You're the only person who ever cared to look beyond my habit. You're the only person that i have ever loved. You're the only person that i ever will love. I think it would be lovely if you would be my first as well as my last."

yuri always has had a way with words. They are both sure. I guess we will proceed then. I pull monika down into another kiss and i unclip her bra as we share it. When she pulls away, her bra stays in my hands as her lovely bust falls free from it's prison. I take them in my hands and begin massaging them while i suck and nibble on her nipples.

She moans as i massage them and squeaks at every nibble. I take one of my hands and venture down to her panties. They're soaked by this point. I must be doing something right. When she feels my fingers touch her lips through the cloth, her whole body trembles.

I love doing this. "Ahhhhhhh" i feel a shock run through my body and i look down to find that yuri has found a home between my legs and just started licking my throbbing organ, her lavenders orbs fixed on mine, i can see she took just as much pleasure out of my reaction as i do. Another sensual lover, huh?

Three people in this room that derive pleasure from giving pleasure. None of us are going to be able to move tomorrow. There's something i always wanted to try. I remove my throbbing organ form yuri's mouth and she moans and looks disappointed. I crawl to her and remove her bra to let those big round tits free from their prison.

I love monika's body, but these big, perfect breasts. Monika can't quite compete with them. I massage them and kiss her as she moans into my mouth as i push her down onto her back. "It's your turn, now." i whisper into her ear as i break our kiss. I get on my knees between her legs and she is also dripping wet.

I take my thumb and rub her lips through her panties a couple of times and listen to the erotic sound of her as she moans out. That sound is what i live for. I bend lay down between her legs and put my tongue on the outside of her panties and just run my tongue down her slit once, then put her legs together in the air and remove her panties.

Her lovely little pink flower, surrounded by flawless ivory skin and a small purple landing strip invited me and i couldn't resist. I wrap my arms around her legs and start to work. Plunging my tongue into her folds, i am greeted with her sweet juices as i start first with her delicate little clit. Monika has mounted yuri's face and she is moaning as yuri services her.

The second i came into contact with yuri's clit, her whole body tensed as she squealed into monika's pussy and monika screamed in response, as she climaxed on yuri's face. If they keep screaming like this the others are going to come up here and if they are mad that's bad and if they want to join, i don't know if i'll be able to satisfy them.

I can't help but smile. Maybe i'm a monster. I start tracing around yuri's clit in little circles. I don't know how long that she is going to be able to take it. I probably won't even get to finish my routine. As that thought crosses my mind, yuri's whole body tenses and her hips buck against my face as she squirts her hot, sweet juices all over me, then she collapses.

I would say that she is down for at least a couple of minutes. Complete ecstasy is written across her face as she lies there and gazes at me. Monika grabs a hold of me and puts me down on the bed and drowns me in a red hot kiss. Her panties gone. I guess yuri took them before she started on monika.

Monika then goes back down my body and takes my throbbing tip into her mouth with love in her eyes. Her tongue swirls around my tip in her mouth as she takes more and more into her mouth each time she bobs her head. I feel my tip hit the back of her mouth and then i feel it pass that barrier into her throat. I look down at her and see her lips wrapped around my base and wow...that's nice. She starts bobbing her head on my shaft again and this time she takes in my whole length on every bob and i am shaking.

I don't know how much more i can take. I hold out through that as long as i can, but after a few minutes, she triumphs as my spunk spurts into her mouth as she gazes up at me with love in her eyes. She keeps going until i stop cumming and then swallows it for me. She is so perfect. She licks and remaining drops off of my shaft and then straddles me. I feel her tight little entrance at the tip if my organ and i almost squeak when i feel her push her little opening down around my tip and keeps pushing it down around my shaft until she reaches the base of my cock.

The look on her face is that of complete pleasure as she starts riding, her perfect ivory tits bouncing with every stroke. By this point, yuri is back in commission as she crawls over to lick monika's little clit as she rides me. Monika leans down over me and kisses me as her hair falls down around us and her breasts press down into my chest.

Her eyes meet mine with love and pleasure as she climaxes for the second time tonight on my shaft and rolls off of me, depleted. Yuri, now ready for round two sucks me for a few minutes to harden me up, maintaining that sexy gaze with me the whole time. She lies down on her back and presses those lovely breasts together as she looks down to her little pussy. "P-please be gentle. This is my f-first time." she says barely above a whisper with lust and fear in her eyes.

I lean down and kiss her and whisper into her ear "you've seen my work tonight. I don't deal in hurting girls. Just relax and i'll be as gentle as i can." as i nibble her ear and pull away, her fear looks to be gone, replaced by trust. As i position myself at her entrance, i grit my teeth. This is almost certainly going to hurt a little, but i will be gentle. I rub my tip up and down her slit a couple of times, then i return to her little pink hole and push slowly into her.

I come into the hole and meet her hymen a few inches in and broke it. She squealed a little, but did not cry is slid in up to my face an inch every few seconds. When i reached my base, i looked to her. "Do you want me to go on? This is where it usually starts getting better." i said as i licked my thumb and started rubbing her clit. She nods at me and i pull out of her half way, then slowly thrust in again. I repeat this rhythm for a while and soon she starts that lovely moaning again as her walls constrict around me a little at a time.

"Faster…Please...More!" i smile as she starts to really get into it and i speed up, now pulling almost all the way out and slamming into her when i come back in. she lays there, playing with her breasts as she squeals with every thrust into her pussy and after a few minutes, she really squeals as her walls contract and spasm trying to milk my cum and she cums all over my dick, then collapses i pull her into a deep kiss, which she weakly reciprocates.

I can't help myself. I suckle and nibble on her breast for a few minutes after i pull out of her. I hear the door behind me and turn around to what i thought i might see.


	24. caution:even lemonier

Much to my dismay, i see sayori and natsuki standing in the doorway. Sayori's mouth hangs open as she looks on in shock. Natsuki, however is fuming. When i meet sayori's eyes, i feel bad, but i am terrified by natsuki's gaze.

"You leave us by ourselves, downstairs and this is what you were doing?!" she yells and then turns around and runs to her room as sayori comes forward. I look down at my feet in shame as i feel her warm hand on my cheek.

"I won't lose you this way." she whispers as she pulls her pink sweater off over her head to reveal her cute, plain white bra cradling her small breasts. If i had to guess i would say heavy B's. then, she takes down her jean shorts to show a matching pair of plain white cotton panties. Just as cute and innocent as you can get.

Then she looks up to my face and her eyes lighten. I guess i gave away how cute she is. She wraps her arms around me and whispers, "I love you, ryals. You can do whatever you want. Please be gentle, though." her words in my ear made me tremble a little. As i hold sayori in my arms, natsuki storms back in in her own lingerie.

"How the fuck did three out of four of you get lingerie at the mall without me noticing?" my demand is met with giggles from all of the girls. What brats. Natsuki's underwear is different from the ones yuri and monika picked up. Black with hot pink trim. No lace, though. Regardless, she still looks lovely. Strong A's. cute little butt.

Oddly enough, all four of these girls have good butts. Sayori's is nicer than i expected. Sayori hasn't noticed that natsuki has returned, yet. Natsuki steps inside and shuts the door behind her and locks it.

"Nobody is leaving until i have at least as strong of a claim to him as you guys." she states with fire in her eyes as she descends upon us. "Same for me, twice!" sayori shouts as natsuki shoves both of us down on the bed, before stripping herself, slowly. Her cute little tits, free from their prison, she dives on top of all of us.

A naked and half spent yuri and monika scramble to not be squished as natsuki hits the bed. I know that i am not even going to be able to move for days. My dick is going to be raw. I'm just going to have to fuck a jar of vapor rub for a couple of days until it is usable again. It is however, now obvious that i am not going to be able to walk tomorrow, so i might as well do my damnedest to make sure none of these gorgeous, loving, jealous women can walk tomorrow either.

Sayori still lies in my embrace, so i tenderly start exploring her mouth as i unclip her delicate bra and start gently kneading her small breasts, to which she moans into my mouth and her eyes spring open. I have my eyes closed, but i can feel gazes penetrating me, natsuki's most of all. I open my eyes and she is hovering right over me, nothing on but panties.

I gesture for her to lie down at my other side and start to play with her perky little breasts with my free hand. Being unexperienced, this should be enough to keep her happy for a while. After a few minutes, sayori and i break our kiss and she guides my hand to her pretty white panties and slides it inside.

My hand is greeted by her warm wetness, already practically dripping as i feel around in the general area until i locate her clit and start rubbing it. She can barely take it. "I've never been touched like that! Not even by myself!" she squeals as i rub her wet little clit. I feel a shocking sensation in my organ, already spent twice.

I look down to investigate and find monika forcing my cock down her throat while yuri sucks on my balls. As i look down at them, i feel fear for a second, "i've created nymphomaniacs. You women will surely be the death of me." i state with a grin. This is going to be a long night. I can't complain really...i'm just getting my dick swallowed whole by monika while yuri licks my balls...i've got it made.

My thoughts are interrupted as i hear a loud squeal originating form sayori as she has her first orgasm and it was the most adorable thing. She's pink and appears to be embarrassed. She hasn't ever came before, so i guess that's fair. I probably would be embarrassed too if i was like girls and hadn't ever seen porn. I didn't get to finish this thought as i felt another shock through my body as i came in monika's mouth.

"Show me, monika." she smile and as she pumped my throbbing shaft, she went "ahhhhhh" and then swallowed it and licked off any remaining drops before beckoning sayori. Sayori kissed me before she went to monika. Monika had an evil idea. Yuri took natsuki and monika took sayori and started eating out their little pussies to get them nice and wet for me.

I don't know if it was intended or not, but that resulted in two big beautiful ivory asses being presented to me while they worked. Yuri on the left, slightly wider hips. And monika on the right with slightly thinner thighs.

They both swayed a little, apparently enjoying their work. I start rubbing both of their pussies and they get really hot and wet really fast, no doubt being assisted by their work at hand. My cock still throbbing with apparently limitless stamina, when confronted by so many gorgeous women, each perfect in their own respect.

I decide to fuck monika, first. I slide my throbbing appendage into her little pink pussy again and find that irresistible warmth of her small opening stretching to allow my passage. This time, i fuck her wildly and without mercy, each thrust ending with an audible smack sound as my pelvis slams against her ass and folds.

She trembles and moans into sayori's precious little flower as i do my best to make sure she can't walk tomorrow either. I reach under her and start rubbing her clit while i pound her little pussy and after a short while, she starts trembling and shortly thereafter, as her beautiful tits swayed under her, she screamed out into sayori as they came together.

Then i moved to yuri, now dripping wet in anticipation, i slide into her hot, wet pussy and reach under her to play with her big, succulent breast for a moment before i start slamming into her. I take her hair in my hand and lean back as i wrap it around my hand for a better grip. She probably likes her hair pulled.

As i start fucking her, i give her hair a few playful jerks and the last time, she looked back over her shoulder and shook her head with pleading eyes. I guess that's not for her. I lean forward and catch her in a deep kiss, hers and natsuki's juices mingling in our mouths as we explore each other. As i pull away, i whisper to her,

"i'm sorry. It seemed like something you might enjoy." she smiled as i pulled away and started back to work on her. I start out slowly, speeding up little by little until i am pounding her little pussy hard enough that i swear i can feel her juices splashing every now and then. She quivers and moans into natsuki as i give her the last thrust that she can take as her already tight little walls convulse and spasm around my cock and somehow draw cum out of me that i didn't know i had left as i slam her pussy a few more times, before i pull out of her.

It's time for sayori and natsuki, now. I rub monika's asshole to gain her attention and she immediately looks over her shoulder in horror at the prospect of me randomly deciding to fuck her in her little ass.

"Please no! I'm not ready for that yet!" i smile as she rolls over. "I knew that would get your attention. You don't ever have to give up that hole if you don't want to. I don't want to hurt you at the expense of my sexual gratification. I was just letting you know that it's time for you to hand over sayori."

a relieved smile dawns her face as she turns around and grabs sayori's thighs and pulls little butt to the edge of the bed. Sayori lies there on her back gazing at me with love in her eyes, but i can tell she is scared of the pain to come. I lean down and kiss her soft, delicate little lips and say "i'll be gentle."

she smiles as she holds her legs up as far back as she can, presenting me with her beautiful pink flower. It's so beautiful. I bend down and drag my tongue through her folds slowly, her sweet juices greeting my tongue as sayori moans and trembles at the feeling of my tongue. I look up to her and her face is pink and she smiles while gazing down at my head above her little pussy.

I stand back up straight and line up my tip with that little hole. That hole always looks so small, compared to the tip. I place my tip against that little hole and start to push into her gently.

She moans now, more loudly. She manages to take the whole tip before i reach that annoying barrier that makes me hurt girls, when i just want to make them feel good. I slowly push through and as it breaks, i feel her body tense up and then relax as i push all the way into her, feeling her tight hole consume me inch by inch until reaching my base.

Her face is red now, with little tears in her eyes. "It gets way better from here. I promise." i say as i hold out my pinky to her and we shake pinkies. I slide out a bit and then back and after not too long, she starts moaning, so i speed up and her cute moans get louder and higher as i get harder and faster until sayori is honestly screaming.

Her eyes wide open, her back arched, her pussy so tight as she howls out while she finishes on my hard cock. It just occurred to me...we were all virgins. They're gonna hurt tomorrow anyway. Mwahahahaha. Vengeance is sweet. As sayori crumples into a lifeless mass, having just climaxed from being fucked for the first time, she probably won't move much until i finish natsuki and we all go to bed.

I pull out of her still hot pussy and natsuki enthusiastically crawls to the bottom of the bed for her turn. Her little pussy dripping. I pull her small frame into a kiss as i start rubbing her clit and she moans her cute little moans into my mouth. I have always wanted to have sex with a small light girl, so i could do this.

I pick her up and place my hands under her little butt as i gently lower her onto my dick. When my tip meets her little hole, she moans into my mouth as i push into her. I probably could have done this with sayori too and maybe monika or even yuri, but it's best to start with the lightest girl. I lower her down onto my dick and her nails dig into my back as i penetrate her hymen and she sinks down all the way to my base.

This is great. I start thrusting into her as her arms and legs wrap around my, holding on for dear life as i fuck her little pussy. I can feel her moans increasing and her tongue fighting mine with increased voracity as i pound her pretty little flower. She might be tighter than sayori and that's saying something.

It's no secret that more petite girls are tighter. In any case, her little pussy is milking my for anything that i may or may not have left. I think we will probably cum together. This thought comes as her pussy clamps down on my with obscene force and she screams into my mouth as we cream each other. Completely exhausted, i fall on the bed with natsuki still in my arms and crawl into the blankets, followed shortly thereafter by all of my companions.

"I love all of you, but we are gonna have to work something out, because i can't handle this every night." those were my last words as i felt all the girls pile around me with monika and yuri at either of my sides as i fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

When i wake up, i find myself in a strange place. I am sitting in a recliner in a gray room with a fireplace. There is another recliner in the other side of the fireplace and no door that i can see. I look down and find myself in my usual jeans and t shirt, though i don't know how. Last i remember, i was sandwiched between the most beautiful girls that i have ever seen and now i'm here. "What the fuck?" i say, mostly to myself as i wonder who the other chair is for.


	26. Chapter 26

I am a short man with strawberry blond hair and a moustache, I am the manifestation of the author. I sit at the head of a long wood table in a white room. The table has seats for four other men. I check my watch to see that my guests are running late. They should have been here by now. The author should bring them to me any second.

Then shortly after, they trickle in one by one. First came monika's version. He isn't in this room, but i can feel that the lucky bastard that got the harem just arrived in the other room. Sayori's version arrived. Then natsuki's version. Then, finally, yuri's version arrived to join us here in this conference room built for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're finally all here. Would any of you like coffee or sweet tea? Dr pepper? Maybe a burger?" i ask as i gesture to the far wall and a well stocked buffet materializes against the wall. All of them go to the buffet and grab some food. I took the all away before they got to eat after all. Myself, i just spawned my food in front of me. I got a double cheeseburger and a dr pepper and fries. As my counterparts start returning to the table, i start my speech that the author prepared for me. "I am sure that each of you have noticed by now, that we all bear the same appearance. This is because we're all born from the same place. I am the interim between you and our creator and he has appointed me to explain to all of you just how you came to be and how each of you managed to end up with your respective dokis. Our creator played doki doki literature club long ago, but he love them all so much that he could not choose one of them. This nagged at his conscience for a long time until he decided to create with his own two hands four worlds. Each of them dedicated to one doki's happiness. In each world, he inserted a fragment of his personality that would best suit a particular doki. That's right. You aren't really identical. You just appear to be identical. For some of you, things like sarcasm and a hateful sense of humor were removed. For others, athleticism or social skill may have been enhanced. Each of you were crafted for your doki, because the author wanted more than anything to make each girl happy by giving each of them their ideal partner to forever. After our business is done here, i will return you to your respective realities. Your dokis don't even know that you are gone,because i have halted time. This room is beyond the physics of your worlds. Do any of you have any questions?"

The one from monika's world has a question. Of course he does. "Will the doki's ever leave us?" i can't help but smile at that question. It is a good question. "No. they will never leave you. After all, you were designed to make them happy." it's true. Even if they somehow became warped enough to try to harm their dokis, the author would probably correct the matter. The one from natsuki's world asks, "what makes you different from us?" i nod and consider that for a moment. "Unlike you, i am a complete copy of the author. I possess his personality in its entirety. I also have the power to travel between your worlds if i so choose and act on the author's behalf to maintain balance in the worlds. I am here to enforce his will." he nods and sits down. "Anyone else?" they all shake their heads. The one from yuri's world speaks up though, "will yuri ever cut herself deep enough to cause her death?" he asks with fear in his eyes. I grimace, the very prospect of it hurts me. I know it hurts him to think about it. "No. the author would never allow it. I would never allow it. Rest assured, you can all be killed. You will not age, but you can still die through accidents, however i exist to make sure that doesn't happen. If she ever loses enough blood to endanger her life, i will be there and i will heal same goes for sayori. I am sure that you're worried about her trying to suicide again. i won't allow that either." i assure them and myself. No one could be better for this job than me. I was made for this job. "Alright is there anything else?" sayori's version looks more relaxed now. No more questions. "Alright then i'll send you all back home. Love your doki's with all of your heart." those were my last words as i waved my hand at them and one by one they returned to their lovers. "Our mission is done, dawicca. We have given them all happy endings." he said, seemingly to himself as he stared off into the distance. He turned to the wall behind his chair and put his hand on it. Starting from his hand print, the white on the wall was eaten away little by little until nothing remained but a black wooden door with a cast iron handle. He walked through to see the last loose end. I sit down in my recliner in front of the fireplace and look over at the version who went into ddlc and got to have all the girls. When he notices me, he looks like he has seen a ghost. He tries to get up, but can't. "Calm down. I'm you, you dumbass." he settles down for a moment and strings together a sentence, "where are the girls?" the obvious question. At least i don't like to beat around the bush. "They are fine. Time is at a standstill in your world. You are here, so i can explain to you how you got into a video game." he looks at me with a very inquisitive expression and relaxes into his seat. "I've been wondering about that." i can't help but smile. I would probably be wondering myself if i didn't already know. "A man has written our fate, if you will. He fell in love with the girls of doki doki literature club so much so, that he had to find a way to give them a happy ending. He created your world with you in it. I am sure that you have figured out by now that we look alike. That is because we are both imitations of him. He created you to make them all happy. He also had a fantasy of having a harem with them, but i blame highschool dxd for that. In any case, he made you to keep them all happy forever. He created me to make sure that happens." he looks to be deep in thought as he processes this information and after a while he nods.

"He made me with two purposes. To give all of ddlc a happy ending...and to live out his fantasy of a ddlc harem?"

"That is correct."

"This guy is the most benevolent god ever. What do you mean by you're here to make sure that happens?"

"Basically, i am his liaison. He made me near omnipotent and tasked me with making sure that they get their happy ending. I make sure nobody dies in an incident and i make sure you never harm them and they never harm each other...much. If that's all, i can send you back to your nest between monika and yuri, whenever you're ready." at this he gets excited

"Could you please send me back?"

"Alright. Remember, though. If you ever harm any of them, i have to come kick your ass. Have fun with your harem, you lucky bastard." with that, i send him away and then the room around me dissolves. I spawn myself into a forest in the world that monika's version came from and then i spawn my camping bag. "I might as well enjoy myself, while i wait for them to fuck up."


	27. Chapter 27

I wake up with a start as i realize that all the girls of DDLC are still wrapped around me. I hope that jolt didn't disturb any of them. I look to my sides and sigh quietly as i lay eyes on Yuri and Monika still soundly asleep at my sides.

I feel gentle rhythmic movement at my feet, so i look down and Natsuki found her lodging for the night sleeping with her head in my lap. I just can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside at how cute she is. Tsundereness be damned. Sayori appears to be curled up behind Yuri. They all have pleasant sleepy smiles.

I won't likely be able to sleep after that weird dream, so i guess i tonight i get to see what these lovely ladies are like while they sleep. I lie in bed at the edge of consciousness for a few hours listening and feeling the girls move around me. All of them are fairly stationary sleepers aside from Monika who periodically tightens her grip on my arm and nuzzles her head against me.

After a while, i noticed that my head is almost completely concealed by Yuri and Monika's hair. From their occasional adjustments throughout the night even before i woke up, they have worked together to create a lovely purple and chestnut shroud around me. I don't particularly mind. Between the cinnamon of Monika and the lavender of yuri, i have to say that i honestly enjoy it.

I don't mind the reduced line of sight too much. I really am the luckiest man alive. At this point, i have created a small harem that contains one of everything i could possibly want. I have an elegant, shy intellectual who is voluptuous with long silky purple hair to cascade down her mature body and to play with otherwise.

I have an athletic brunette that is the seemingly perfect beautiful studious social butterfly that everyone wants. Not to mention she is also curvy with long gorgeous hair. I have a small girl with a modest body who is a conventional girl next door ball of sunshine, but with the added realism of having minor depression.

She is cute during the day and just as sexy as the rest in her own way. I also have Natsuki. I really shouldn't even have to explain why she is so great, but every harem should probably have an adorable loli tsundere like her. Not to mention that my precious girls are not just any group of perfect girls.

They are the ladies of Doki Doki Literature Club. my tangent is interrupted by Natsuki as she mutters out something from her dream. "...no you idiot…six cups per batch…" she whispers to herself as she scowls for a few seconds then returns to a neutral expression for a while before smiling again. I wonder if that dream was real.

It felt pretty real. If it was though, then life is guaranteed to be perfect...forever...no matter what. I wonder what would happen if i tried to spend all of my money. I wonder if the sun is ever gonna come up. Fall is here, so maybe it won't. Maybe it won't come up for another few hours. I wonder how asleep they are.

If nothing else, this is an excuse to kiss yuri. I turn to Yuri and kiss her forehead...No result. I kiss her cheek...no result. I kiss her...no result. I kiss her again...no result. I kiss her a third time and this time i feel her jolt and then relax and open her mouth so that our tongues can explore one another. After a minute or two of intense kissing, we both pull away for air.

"Good morning, Yuri" i whisper to her as i grin. I can see her tired lavender eyes, but i can tell she is happy. "Good morning," she whispers as she lies her arm across my chest and we gaze into each other's eyes. At least now i have some company until the others wake up. I kiss Monika and then slip out of her grasp so i can roll on my side and talk to Yuri without disturbing her.

I want to understand how they reached an accord about the events that took place last night. I drape my arm over her side and let it rest on her ivory bottom and she blushes as she pulls a bit closer to me. "Yuri. how did you manage to convince Monika to let this happen?" she looks down and mutters something i can't hear.

"What?" she looks up and says, "we begged until she decided that we couldn't possibly be any less interested in you than her. She decided she would share if you were willing. That was what last night was about. We pursued you together to see if you would be willing to let us share you. The details didn't really get hammered out, but Monika said we could all get together and determine the details with you today if last night went well." Jesus.

I feel like a piece of meat. I don't really mind, but i didn't think they would reach an accord. I guess that just confirms my earlier speculations that i may very well be the luckiest man alive. "I guess we both got lucky. I know i would have stayed faithful to Monika, but i would be a liar if i claimed that i wasn't interested in all of you."

i state as i reach around her with my other hand and pull her tight against me so that she squeaks and i kiss her deeply as i feel her ample breasts press against me. By the time i pull away, i am getting pretty hard again, but i just don't know if i want to start my morning off with another harem after i had one last night.

I would kind of prefer a shower and a hearty meal to restore my body first.


	28. Chapter 28

I slip out of the bed and leave the girls to have a bit more sleep. Even Yuri was too worn out after last night to get up early and skulk around in the dark before anyone else got up. That's fine. I grab a set of clothes that i had prepared off of my desk before slipping out of my room and going to take a shower in sayori's bathroom because the downstairs bathroom doesn't have a shower and sayori will probably care the least if i use her shower. We've always been close, after all.

As i make my way across her room to her bathroom door, i can't help but smile at the idea that i don't have to see her suicide scene ever again. I don't really even have to worry about her that much anymore. Average depression won't lead her to suicide. With her here in the same house, it should be pretty easy to manage. As i step into the shower, i can smell her smells.

All the familiar sayori smells of her washes and fragrances lingering in here. It's a little nostalgic. As i let the hot water burn away my fatigue and worry, i start to think about things. Survey my position in life if you will. My plan to get all of them into the same house has succeeded. I now have all the girls within a few yards of me at all times.

On top of that, Yuri hasn't cut herself or even asked me to cut her since she got here. I'm sure it's coming, though. I should probably check her when i get out of the shower, but i didn't notice any fresh cuts last night. Natsuki obviously isn't being beaten right now. I doubt her dad will find her here. Still, something to worry about though.

Monika has made no effort to delete anyone recently...nobody in the house at least. Sayori….god sayori. She will always be a concern. She is the only girl in the house that runs a risk of purposely killing herself. Sure, Yuri could get carried away, but sayori is definitely the only one i have to worry about KILLING themselves.

I take in a deep breathe as i start to notice the sex musk from last night going away. Crap… i left my body wash in my bathroom. I guess I'm going to smell like an adorable cinnamon roll today. I grab a red-brown bottle of shower gel...yep apple-cinnamon. No wonder i love her smell so much. She smells like fucking Christmas.

I open the cap and am tempted to eat it, but that has to be awful….right? Nah. I'm not gonna taste it. Tasting it off of sayori is enough. I wash down with the Christmas scented body wash and start to rinse off when i see a petite shadow pass in front of the shower and stop, then turn and walk out. A few minutes later, the shadow reappears.

A shadow that appears to still be unclothed. "Ryyyaaallllsssss" sayori whispers in a sing-song voice as she opens the shower door to find me fairly caught off guard as she pouts. "You used my shower gel." at this point, i feel a bit defeated, seeing as how i used a different shower to avoid disturbing the girls and was still hunted down.

"I didn't want to wake you girls up, so i came in here to shower...and forgot my body wash." she giggled and held up my body wash. I guess that is what she ran out for earlier. "But I'm already using this one." she giggled and said, "that's not the reason i brought it. I'm going to use yours since you're using mine." as she stuck her tongue out at me and stepped inside and started to lather up. I shrug and hope that this doesn't go any further than washing each other.

I don't know that i can handle any more sex. She leans up against my chest and looks up with her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm still tired from last night. You should wash me." i kiss her forehead as i grab the bottle and put a dollop of old spice on my hand and start tenderly massaging her back with the wash as she continues to lean on me. My hands glide over her smooth milky skin and soon i find my way to her butt and make it nice and clean. Washing away any fluids from last night and being careful to avoid doing anything that would produce new juices from her body.

I move on to her slender legs. They were a bit dirtier for obvious reasons. I take the shower head and rinse the back of her body and her legs off, then i have her turn around and lean back against me as i scrub down her modest chest, flat tummy and her soft mound, then rinse her off. I grab her shampoo off the shelf and gently massage it into her hair and she moans a bit as i do it.

She always liked it when i played with her hair. After a time, i rinse her hair out and rinse myself off a final time and we leave the shower, both feeling refreshed. She walks off into her room and puts on a black mid-length skirt with a baggy bright yellow t-shirt. I don't even know what day it is, but there is no need to go to school anymore. I get dressed in my usual attire for outside of school and sneak into my room and check yuri for fresh wounds. There may be one.

She has a large band-aid over a place on her forearm but it's small enough that it could have been a normal accident. I'll look into it later. Since I'm in here anyway, i look over Natsuki's fragile, nude body and most of her bruises are healing up. They might heal faster if i put her on an iron supplement. Probably not worth the trouble.

I kiss her forehead and i kiss yuri's forehead, then i walk around to monika's side of the bed and give her a kiss, but when our lips met, she inhaled sharply and wrapped her arms around me and took a long, hot kiss. I only intended on a peck but this is okay too. When she let me get away, she lies there and gazed at me with those glorious green eyes and after a minute, she sat up in bed.

I whisper to her, "I and sayori are going to go cook breakfast for everyone. I think we're going to do something fun today, so take a nice luxurious bath and get ready and come down." she smiled and got up and came after me for another kiss, "do you want me to wake up nat and yuri?" i look over at their angelic sleeping faces, " they'll wake up and get ready when they smell breakfast. I'll just leave all the doors between here and the kitchen opened."

she smiles at me and skips off to our bathroom as i head downstairs with sayori.


	29. Chapter 29

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Monika should be here soon. I made omelettes out for everyone. Yuri, natsuki, and sayori along with myself will be having some normal cheesy ham and bell pepper omelettes and Monika is getting a bell pepper and onion omelette with those weird synthetic eggs that come in a carton./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I hope she likes it. I love her, but the vegetarian cooking is really hard for me as a meat eater. I love her to pieces and I don't mind her diet. I just feel bad about not knowing what to feed her. I honestly have to look up recipes on the computer most of the time so I don't feed her the same thing over and over. I want to make sure she stays happy./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She probably would be happy no matter what I feed her though. I'm so so lucky. I put all the omelettes on a plate in the oven at 150° and run upstairs to see Monika again. It honestly hit me pretty hard, when I started thinking about it. I run into our room and look around for her. She's in the shower. I don't really have that much time to goof off./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"The omelettes might dry out if I do anything….fun. "is that you, darling?" Monika asked in a singsong voice. I love her so much. I get undressed and step into the shower with her. She turns to meet my gaze and I embrace her. "is something wrong?" She asks, in a confused tone as I bury my face in her perfect, smooth pale neck./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""when I finished breakfast, it just occurred to me how beautiful and loving and patient and supportive and perfect you are and Im just so lucky to have you. I wanted to come up here and see you for a minute before breakfast so I don't make a scene in front of the other girls." I pull out of her neck and gaze at her./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Much to my surprise, she is smiling and blushing and has tears in the corners of her eyes. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She said before we came together in a warm embrace and met each others lips. We went down to breakfast as the others were getting out of the bed and heading down the stairs, having smelled their breakfast waiting for them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"After breakfast, we all head to the living room and start to talk about this and that, though I don't mostly just listen. One by one the girls disappear for a while to go take showers. I'm surprised they didn't go straight to their respective showers after last night. I can't believe we have all made it this far./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"It's been a few months. We are already in December. If things go on like this forever, I'll be content. I haven't bought presents yet. I'll probably buy natsuki a special addition box set of whatever manga she has her eyes on right now. Yuri would probably like….new book… or a nice new knife. Sayori would like…/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"What would sayori like?/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She used to like stuffed animals...she's getting a giant teddy bear. And Monika. She is getting a computer. That probably takes care of that. I'll order everything tonight. Christmas is in seven days. It'll be here pretty soon. The girls don't look like they'll be done talking anytime soon. Their eyes are off of me, so I think i might as well just order everything right now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Giant teddy bear...80.00/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Slice of life manga box set...100.00/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Antique boot knife...70.00/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"New lingerie+two new dresses...100.00/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Done. That's a load off of my shoulders. The girls didn't even notice. I start listening again. Yuri asked Monika if she had any back problems and Monika played stupid in typical Monika fashion. "what makes you think I would have back problems?" She asked as she looked confusedly at Yuri./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Yuri blushed a little and looked down as she continued. "well...I have back problems from my breasts, so i was curious if someone with a similar figure shared a similar problem." Monika smiled and dropped her facade to be real with Yuri./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"" I don't usually have trouble with my back, but on some days, my shoulders will get really stiff and i get ryals to massage them for me. He does a good job. I might let you borrow him…. actually there was something I wanted to talk to you guys about." , monika looks to me and grins for a second then looks like something Dawns on her and puts on a stern face. "I need you to go upstairs for a whole, my love./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"We have girl talking to do." Natsuki and sayori look up from their conversation and look like dear in headlights as I get the boot from precious Monika. I head up to my room for and look at the bed. It has seen hell. I strip it and take everything to the laundry then replace it all with black cotton sheets and a bedspread along with changing pillowcases so everything still marches. I wonder what the girls are doing./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Probably planning something for me. Maybe they're deciding on tonights sleeping arrangements. Maybe Monika is defending her right to Bogart all of my love and affection. maybe they're discussing gifts. It's pretty late now, so I think I'll grab a snack from the kitchen and go to bed. I slip into bed, having left a note for Monika on the fridge./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I think I'll turn in early tonight./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Please put the laundry in the/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"dryer before bed. I hope you girls managed to come to an agreement/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"On whatever you kicked me out for./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Love/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"-Ryals/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"About an hour later, I hear the door open and someone lightly slip into the room under cloak of darkness. I hear shoes slip off. I hear a skirt fall. I hear a blouse fall. I hear a bra unhook and the sound of panties sliding down legs./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Then I hear a pile of clothes get dropped into the hamper and a feminine figure of average height and generous bust slips into the bed next to me with her back to me. I reach my arm out and around her waist and pull her body close against mine only to solicit a few playful giggles from my lovely girlfriend./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""I thought you were already asleep darling." She whispers to me playfully as she rolls over to look at me. Her emerald eyes catching what little light was available and almost glowing at me through her hair. I kiss her forehead " I don't usually fall asleep for a few hours. I'm glad it's you though. I don't think I could handle all of you girls tonight."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She grins and gives a short kiss. "What about just me?" she grins and starts to stroke me as she disappears under the covers. Crap. I can't possibly turn her down. She's too cute. However, this is going to kill me eventually./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""last night was really fun, but I don't want to lose my top spot to one of the others." maybe shes part succubus. I wanna live. It was at that moment that I look under the blankets just in time to see her take me into her mouth. There's nothing more erotic than watching the woman you love suck your throbbing member./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She carries on like that for a while, gazing up at me the whole time, taking all of it down her throat more than once and swallowing my load when I finished. She pumped my dick a few more times to make sure she got everything, then she crawls up next to me and I kiss her and start running my hand up and down her side for a while, just feeling her succulent body under my fingers. "Monika. I won't fuck you tonight./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I don't have it in me. But I am still going to play with you because you're too beautiful not to play with." Then in one swift motion, I put her on her back and start massaging her left breast breast with one hand while I lick my index and middle finger and start gently rubbing them against her mound. Unconsciously, her legs widen to give me better access as I slowly but surely slip my fingers into her soft, wet folds./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Her body radiates heat as I play with her. I bring my mouth down to her flawless breast and start to lick her already hardened pink nipples that offer a fine contrast to the moonlight color of the rest of her breast. I let my teeth brush against her nipple as my fingers locate her clit and she shakes. Her back arches a bit as I start rubbing her clit in small circles with my thumb as my other two fingers kiss her entrance./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"All at once, I start sucking her right breast while continuing to knead her left nipple between my thumb and forefinger while my fingers on my other hand start thrusting her tight hole rapidly as my thumb pick up speed and pressure on her clit and in that moment, her body arched and my Monika squealed a bit and came all over my hand./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I pull my hand from her folds and suck on my fingers as I look down at her glistening body before I kiss her. " your juices are pretty sweet I might have to do this more often." She smiled at me and pulled me into a kiss before we fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day, wasn't out of the ordinary, but im okay with that. We got up. Had breakfast./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Read. Played video games. Watched anime. Had lunch. Picked on natsuki for being Small and cute. Picked on sayori for being an airhead. Natsuki and sayori picked on Yuri and Monika about their bust size and visa versa. We had dinner. We all went to bed...but the girls all went to bed in sayori's room for a sleepover…. Okay. Big deal./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I get the big bed to myself. Not that Monika has bad sleeping habits. She doesn't move much. Or steal all the blanket. Or snore. God she's perfect. I guess I'll have to use my body pillow tonight without her in here to substitute for it though…./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"About an hour later, I hear the door open. Great. They probably want to prank me. That's what girls do during sleepovers right? One shadow. Two shadows. Three shadows. Four shadows. Yep. Definitely a prank. I hear them moving closer and taking positions around the bed. Theyre so cute and childish sometimes. The light comes on./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"There are all the girls….in tiny red velvet tops and shorts with white fur trim and santa hats on. Oh god. Sayori dims the light and shuts the door behind her as the girls draw nearer to me. I know this is definitely my Christmas present, but I feel like they're about to make a snack out of me. Natsuki is in front of me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I'm flanked on either side by Monika and Yuri who look predatorial and are crawling to me. Natsuki got the drop on them though because she jumped onto me from the foot of the bed. I'm glad it was her and not one of the others. Natsuki is nice and light though so it doesn't hurt. I don't know what's gotten into her tonight./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She lands straddling my groin and leans down with a ravenous grin and we lock lips in a fiery kiss while I can feel her grinding her little mound hard against my dick before slipping off her shorts to get a little more personal. She starts grinding against me again as she hangs over me. The sensation of her hot, wet pussy violently dragging back and forth across my bare cock is maddening./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I pull her top of over her head and toss it across the room before playing with her perky little A-cup breasts. (I'm pretty sure that when I brought her here, she only had AA cups since she was half-starved) My eyes go huge for a moment. I look around natsuki and find that sayori has started to lick my balls before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them and it feels so good. I'm gonna cum like 7 times at this rate./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Monika and Yuri are tracing paths all over my body with their tongues snce there isn't anything else for them to do. Natsuki is getting really excited now. My whole groin is soaked in her juices and just when I thought I was gonna toss her off, she said too far, too violently and got her tiny hole smashed as my throbbing member tore into her and she screamed and dug her nails into my chest as without slowing down./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Monika is looking down on me with a dreamy smile while this Loli rides me into Oblivion. She's probably just enjoying the look of ecstasy on my face as natsukis tiny pussy crushes my dick in the most pleasurable way possible./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Since my mouth was free, Yuri swooped in and stole a hot wet eat your lips off kiss and her throat tastes like that of an angel. Her saliva is sweet like nectar mingling in our tongues as she moans into my mouth. My hands are free, so I take my right hand and tug monikas shorts off to show off her perfect butt and thighs as well as her smooth shaven mound with her glistening pink slit./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"mesmerized by her slit, I reach out my hand and run my index finger along the thin puddle of nectar coating her folds and taste them. Upon being released from Yuri, I tense up for a moment as I blow my load into natsukis tiny slit that I had all but forgotten about while studying Yuri and Monika. I reach out to natsuki and pull her down to me and share a tender, loving kiss with her before Monika pushes her off, trying to climb on top of me./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"However, I have other plans. When Monika tries to sit on my throbbing member, I hold her back so it can't penetrate her. She looks at me with pleading eyes, obviously ready to have some attention./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""I want to taste for a while first." I whisper to her longingly, to which she responds with a smile and a presentation of her dripping wet folds to my face while she works on my dick. Mmmmmm. Her fragrance is wonderful. Smells like love./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Or pheromones… I bury my face in her mound and become covered in her juices as I feel her hot tongue circling my tip in anticipation. I plunge my tongue into her folds and feel her thighs tighten under my fingertips as I probe her soft flesh searching for her most sensitive and sweetest places./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Yuri and natsuki are playing with eachother now, which is even hotter than the fanfics of them from the real world. Even as I play with Monikas sweet pussy, it is pretty distracting seeing them play. Yuri is naked now, likely as a result of natsukis lust./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Natsuki is on top of Yuri playing with her tits with a look somewhere between jealousy and lust on her face,but she seems to be enjoying herself as she assaults Yuri's bust and grinds against her flat tummy while Yuri squeals out in embarrassment and pleasure every few minutes only to be silenced by natsukis lips. I really feel guilty about having all of them because it just isn't possible to satisfy all of them at once, but I'm glad they can enjoy eachother whole they wait./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Just then, Monika stopped for a second. Then slamming her lips down against my pelvis and taking my whole length down her throat almost instantly in the process, between her throat spasming angily about having a large object suddenly forced into it and the sudden nature of her attack and the wonderful sounds of her loans, I succumbed to her efforts and came down her throat, followed shortly after by her coming all over my mouth and face as I conquer her folds for the second night in a row before she rolls off of me, depleted for now./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I don't know how much longer I can go on either, but I can't, in good conscience, give up until sayori and Yuri are also satisfied at least once. i lay there and watch the steam roll off my dick from being In Monikas mouth and am reminded how cold it is in here. I know they're all emanating heat because they're turned on, but I' hide under the covers and if they want affection, they can come get some. Mmmmmm. It's soft and toasty and warm. The first one to be naughty and let the cold in to slip into the bed was sayori. She wrapped her arms around me and I took her in my arms and we held eachother./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""Sorry I've been neglecting you. I wish I could make all of you happy at once." I whisper into her ear as I run my fingers through her soft hair. Her small breasts press against my chest as I hold her close to me and she moan a little as I pull her tighter./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""I'm just happy as long as I get to be with you." She whispers before meeting my lips with a tender kiss that warms my heart a little. Of all the dokis, sayori is without a doubt a cinnamon roll whose cuteness I can't deny. Yuri may be voluptuous./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Monika may be better all around. Natsuki may have the strangely enjoyable tsundere characteristics, but sayori is the cutest. She starts grinding against my leg and for a moment I feel like this is a little sister doujinshi because that just seems like a very imouto thing to do, however sayori is supposed to be childhood friend./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I pull her top off to reveal her modest but perky breasts which greeted me wholeheartedly. I kiss sayori once more before beginning to suckle on her cute little nipples. I let my hands trail down her torso to her little bubble butt that does a little more than fill my hands and squeeze it. Monikas butt is exquisite, but there is a certain level of elasticity that is very difficult to retain with a butt any larger than this and sayori has it./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"It offers the perfect amount of resistance to my hands. I can't see it from here but it looks fantastic in a way that I just can't describe when you play with it. I part her butt until I can feel her bad hole and the back of her soft, tight mound. I want to play with her a little. I hold my index finger out and she sucks on it for a a few minutes with an adorable seductive gaze, only added onto by her piercing blue eyes, until I pulled it out and she looked a little disappointed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"God she's cute. I reach back around to her cute little ass and start running my fingers around her tiny hole and I feel her body tense in my arms as her pretty blue eyes look up at me in a reluctantly trusting expression as I slowly plunge my index finger into her tight little booty and she bites down on my shoulder. I won't try to put it in ,but I can't believe how tight her butt is. Now I kind of want to try natsuki but I feel like she will be much less understanding with my experimentation. I gently slide my finger out of her butt and kiss her again./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""I'm sorry I'm a pervert and I experimented with your poor butt. I'm gonna make it better though." I whisper to her as I hold her. No tears in her eyes, so I guess it wasn't that bad. She smiles and says, "thats okay. It didn't hurt that bad and I already knew you were a perv." She giggled at me and I reached between her legs in the front and started rubbing her folds and listening to her as she quietly moans and enjoys the feeling of having her mound explored by my rough fingers. She's so wet and her nectar is just as sweet as her personality./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She isn't as light as natsuki, however she is still light enough to toss her around however I want, so I roll her over so her back is to me and I slip my dick into hour soft little mound until it reach her opening, then i wrap my arms around her and slowly push her down onto my hot shaft. She's really tight. Maybe as tight as natsuki. I think she's getting tighter. "why are you so tense? I know this isn't your first time." She looked back over her shoulder,her face now red, "new position. Nervous. Don't hold back, though."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She smiled as she said the last part and I kissed her as I started thrusting into her tight pussy. I love the way it feels when she moans into my mouth. I trace the edges of her tongue with the tip of mine and taste her sweet saliva mixing with mine as we embrace eachothers bodies. "If you keep squeezing me like that, I might cum before you do." I really am getting close. She feels like she's trying to crush me inside her, but just in time, she starts squealing as I fill her up with cum and her hole starts spasming and contracting around more than before as she came. We lay there and I start to stroke her hair as I hold her small frame in my arms./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Sayori's theatrics must have been more noticeable than I thought because Yuri escaped natsuki to come investigate under the covers. Her purple eyes glow as she pokes her head under the blanket and smiles to see us, then crawls in with us, now completely stripped from natsukis abuse. I kiss sayori's forehead and roll over to play with Yuri while she recharges. "you look like you've seen hell. Did she wear herself out or did you escape?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"Yuri smiles and hangs her head. "I sicced her on poor Monika. Monika gets you every night so I dont think she willing playing with natsuki for a while." I smile knowingly and hold her in my arms. Knowing she gets off on being abused a little anyway, I don't think she really minded natsuki. She probably just wanted some attention from me. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her as tightly as I can, crushing her breasts and cracking her back in a few places, and she responds with a moan. I move down to her giant breasts./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I don't know if they're D or DD but they are huge and soft. I would kind of like to sleep on her chest one of these days if she will let me. Monika is good for that too, but she says she can't breathe as well that way. I hear Monika squealing in the background as I nibble on Yuri's nipples and start to play knead her clit pretty violently between my fingers and she starts moaning. I'm kind of curious at what point she decides something just hurts and is not also good. In accordance with my curiosity, I start to bite her a bit harder./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"And a bit harder. She only moans louder. I'm gonna have to give up on my fun. Because I'm at the point that I'm scared it will cause physical damage if I bite her any harder. This also tells me that I can be as rough as I want with her because her boundary between pain and pleasure is higher than I am willing to go. I won't abuse her much tonight though, because I don't want the other to pick on her later about it. I crawl down between her legs and wrap my arms around her big juicy thighs while I start to lick and nibble on her folds and go straight for her clit with my tongue. Maybe I am trying to expedite things. However, it has nothing to do with the beautiful, voluptuous, kinky girl in front of me. I'm actually just getting tired./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"As she grinds her honey pot into my face, I decide to up my game and start to nibble on her most delicate spot and she screams my name… and cums. Honestly I almost feel a little disappointed. That was pretty fast. I crawl up her body, dragging my tongue out of her slit. Up her stomach between her breasts and to her neck where I leave a few kisses then to her mouth and we share a hot kiss before Yuri gives out./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"She lays there catching her breathe, her face red. She really is adorable. It's fun to make her squirm too. I collapse in bed. Monika crawls to my side under the covers and sayori crawls up next to my other side. Yuri stays where she is and natsuki us lying on top of the covers, worn out. Peacefully sleeping. I grab the throw from the bottom of the bed and cover her up so she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night cold. Monika snuggles up really close to me and starts talking./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;""Merry Christmas my love. I hope you enjoyed it. I even sat back and let you do whatever you wanted...but Im still not giving upy spot next to you in bed." She leaned up and kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. I pull her to me and realize her top is still on. "Oh god. I feel so bad. I barely paid you any attention. I'm so sorry Monika."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;"span style="background: transparent;"I say as I pull her top off over her head and let the room be graced with her big beautiful tits that I love so much. I'm so awful for neglecting her tonight. I start fondling her breasts and kiss her. "it's really okay my love. I wanted you to do whatever you wanted. You didn't hurt my feelings. I bet you just didn't want the others to feel left out and you can make it up to me whenever you want. I couldn't be mad at you for enjoying the other girls today. They're all gorgeous and each of them has a a fantastic and unique personality. I love them myself and I know you love them. I'm just glad you chose me." She concluded as she wrapped herself around my arm and we drifted off to sleep, my last thought being that I couldn't possibly be any luckier than I am right now./span/p 


End file.
